Memorable Shock
by myruby0414
Summary: Vanessa Nguyen was an ordinary 18 year old girl until her phone gets a magical app which sucks her into the worlds of animation! Vanessa must fix the distortion of each world's story or else they'll be destroyed.
1. Chapter 1: A Curse or a Blessing?

Memorable Shock Opening

Have you ever wished that your life could be more exciting? Filled with action, adventure, fantasy, and romance? I know I have! My name is Vanessa Nguyen, I'm 18 years old, and I'm going to be a college sophomore next school year. My college life hasn't been as glamorous as I expected but I know it will suddenly change someday. I haven't made many new friends and I still don't have a boyfriend! However, I didn't know that my wish would come true this summer and the day that it all started was a memorable shock indeed…

Chapter 1

Vanessa is texting her old high school friend on her hand me down phone while charging it. She is tapping rapidly on the conversation on the messaging app when an electrical shock ran through her phone making her drop it. "Ouch!... This never happened before!"

She runs into the restroom to splash water on her right hand that got burnt from the electric shock. She goes back out to examine her phone, whose screen is pitch black. Without thinking about how just a little shock can burn her hand, Vanessa squats near it and points an accusing finger at her Samsung S3 "HOW!?…(~) Curse you Phone!" Then she tries to turn it on using her left hand. Instead of the usual image of the green android blasting off, there is a moving image of a starry sky. The screen is now full with many beautiful sparkling white dots.

"Huh? That's not supposed to happen…" She tries to tap the stars and they turn into shooting stars. While she is distracted by her star tapping activity, the phone suddenly set itself to the home screen and her index finger was accidentally touching an app that said "Portal to Other Worlds".

"Ok… I never downloaded that…" But the moment she presses down on the app to try to delete it, her home screen fills with blue light which shoots a beam into the ceiling. The blue light on the ceiling gathers around to form a circle and then transforms itself into a vortex, which sucks in Vanessa, who is holding on her phone so tightly that it gets pulled off the charger.

"Ah!" Vanessa yells as her body is being pulled into the vortex before it closes and disappears from the ceiling.

"Why is this happening?!" she yells as her body keeps on flashing through the vortex until she hits something that seems very soft. Before Vanessa can notice what she is coming into; her body has already gotten absorbed in it which causes her to stop flying but float instead.

"I'm in a bubble?" She looks around inside and notice that there is another surprise waiting for her. She isn't the only one in the bubble; there is also a black cat with black eyes in front of her.

"How did a cat get caught in here?" Vanessa asked out loud. Then adding on her surprise, the cat suddenly replies to her "Actually, I made this bubble."

"What?! The cat talked to me!" exclaimed Vanessa putting her hands on her head.

"I suppose you are unfamiliar with talking familiars or any type of witchcraft. No wonder her powers seemed to be suppressed…" said the black cat under her breath during the last sentence and looking thoughtful.

"Wait!... Wait a minute… Familiars, witchcraft? This is crazy…"

"I assume this is too much for you to take in at the moment. First of all, my name is Luna, a witch's familiar, it is my duty to guide witches and your name is?"

"…It's Vanessa." She answers despite her awkwardness.

"Vanessa, I have brought you here because the app has chosen you. Right now all of the worlds in existence are in danger and we need you to fix the situation that they are involved in."

Vanessa just looks at Luna in shock and says "…Ok, I am getting Sailor Moon vibes here… Anyways, why did the app choose me? Aren't there people out there that are more qualified to help the other worlds?"

Luna shakes her head and says "Unfortunately, I do not know the answer to that."

"Whoever developed the app is dumping all of this on me…" Vanessa says with a low voice, but rises back to a normal pitch when she gets an epiphany, "Will I be compensated for doing this? Or better yet, can I go home?"

Luna says "Well, I'm not sure if this will count as compensation for you but let me see your right hand."

"S-Sure…" Vanessa hesitantly holds out her hand. Luna bounces up until she was in front of Vanessa then puts her two paws over Vanessa's burnt hand. Warm golden light flows from Luna's paws into Vanessa's hand, erasing the wound.

"Wow…" Vanessa says in awe.

"Going on this mission will allow you to experience magic like this. Vanessa, I know you are scared but I am here to guide you. The fate of all the worlds lies in your hands so please don't run away from this." Vanessa bites her lip and sighs "Alright then for all the worlds."

"That's the spirit."

"Where are we going though Luna? And how am I supposed to solve the problem? I am just a normal teenage human girl…"

"We are going to another world. You may find it familiar yet distorted at the same time."

"Huh?" Vanessa interrupts.

"You'll see when we get there. Your job is to find the distortion and return the world back to normal." "Ah- I get it. This sounds like Eto Rangers except there's only me."

"Don't forget me." Said Luna smiling.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Oh, before I forget…You need to change into proper clothes…" Vanessa suddenly realizes that she is still in her pajamas, which are a cute pink set with a Hello Kitty pattern.

"Oh! Yeah…"

Luna closes her eyes in concentration and a warm golden light surrounds her body, which then sends a beam of light and hits Vanessa's pajamas and transforms them into a proper outfit! She is now wearing a gray coach jacket, a black turtleneck, black pants, and black combat boots.

"Wow!" Vanessa exclaims in surprise. Suddenly, the bubble starts to move faster, speeding up as if they are in a roller coaster.

"Ah!" Vanessa screams in fear since she hates roller coasters. Luckily, the bubble starts to slow down as it exits the light blue portal and enters a real blue sky. However, the bubble then starts to drop like a rock thrown straight down.

"Ah! Even the landing is just like Eto Rangers!" Vanessa screams with her eyes starting to tear a little bit.

To make things worse, the bubble is not able to resist the new pressure and pops!

"Ah! I don't want to die here! Luna! Don't you have a backup plan?!"

But Luna has no reply and looks like she is animated in the Sailor Moon Crystal 2014 style, crying many tears, and screeching.

"What the heck? Why are you animated?!"

Luna continues to screech.

"I don't understand why you are afraid when all cats land on their feet! I hate you Luna! I am going to die here because of you!"

Vanessa starts praying to Buddha while keeping her eyes shut in concentration and waiting for impact. Yet, instead of feeling her butt kissing the ground, she feels her lips brush against another pair of lips and these sets of lips connect for the briefest of seconds until her face slides off and she can feel warm arms holding her bridal style.

"Ah! What the hell?!" says a male Japanese voice that somehow sounds so familiar to Vanessa. She opens her eyes and looks up. Once she can see who her savior was, she thought she must be out of her right mind and thinking in her mind "No way! It's Inuyasha!"

Indeed it was Inuyasha, but altered in appearance. He has the same amber eyes, long white hair, and he was wearing a baseball cap like he usually does when he is in Kagome's time but now he has human ears! Not only that, his ears had multiple piercings like today's male Kpop artists! Vanessa can't help but mentally admit that it made Inuyasha more attractive. Nevertheless, that isn't the only noticeable difference in Inuyasha's appearance, instead of wearing his robe of the fire rat; he was wearing a red letterman jacket.

While Vanessa is passionately looking Inuyasha over, he asks "Hey! You all right?"

Vanessa is still in shock then Luna lands on her stomach.

Inuyasha bugs his eyes out in surprise then he says "What the hell is going on?"

Vanessa says "Ah! I told you all cats land on their feet but I didn't expect you to land on my stomach!"

Inuyasha says " Ah! Engrish?! Damn, I can only say basic words and phrases!" then he switched to English and asks "Can you uh... speak Japanese?"

Vanessa answers "Uh... I don't think so?" But surprisingly her answer was in Japanese.

Inuyasha switches back to his native language and replies "Liar! Your accent is pretty good for a foreigner!"

Finally, Vanessa has suddenly realized that there is something strange; she CAN understand Inuyasha's words. Vanessa switches back to English and asks "Luna, how am I able to speak Japanese?!"

"It's because you kissed him." Luna answered bluntly with tiredness evident in her voice.


	2. Chapter 2: Looking Around

Chapter 2: Looking Around

"K-Kissed?!" Vanessa exclaims loudly from surprise while turning red. Inuyasha may not be able to understand a lot of English but he definitely understood the word that Vanessa said.

"K-Kissu?!" Inuyasha yells in outrage while blushing furiously and he nearly let Vanessa slip from his arms but he quickly reacts so that he can support Vanessa to stand on her two feet while Vanessa blushes a darker shade of red. Luna jumped right after Vanessa slipped and successfully landed on the ground.

Inuyasha looked directly at Vanessa and says angrily "Listen, that wasn't a real kiss."

"I know!" Vanessa says defensively in Japanese while stuffing her phone in her gray Coach jacket.

Inuyasha then asks "Why does your cat act like it can talk?" Vanessa puts her arm behind her head and sweats "...She's not my cat but she can talk! She's a witch's cat!" Then Vanessa starts wondering "Can't Inuyasha hear Luna talk and why does it feel like there's a big mass of sweat on the side of my forehead? It feels so disgusting."

"Are you numb in the head? The cat just meows back at you! I thought you were just one of those pet owners that talk to their animals but now I think you are insane." Strangely, the sensation she got from the mass of sweat disappeared as quick as it came but Vanessa didn't focus much on it because she felt hurt hearing Inuyasha say those words then exclaims "How can you say that Inuyasha? You're a half-demon that lives in a supernatural world!"

"Vanessa, I don't think you should say things carelessly like that." Luna warned.

"Why not? He doesn't believe that you can talk!" Vanessa replies emotionally in English.

"I lost my ability of speech in this world and you are the only one who can understand me. " Luna said in a solemn tone.

Vanessa starts shuddering, first she was able to understand Japanese through an accidental kiss with Inuyasha, then she finds out that only she can understand what Luna is saying. What was happening to her? Luna had healed her earlier in the bubble, did Luna transfer her magic to her?

"Luna! What did you do to me?" Vanessa asks visibly in distress. Luna shakes her head and says calmly "I didn't do anything."

"But you healed me! The fact that I can understand different languages must be because you transferred your magic when you healed me!"

"I only healed you, nothing more, nothing less."

Vanessa looks shocked and thinks "Does this mean I am a witch?" Inuyasha looks impatient and yells "I ain't no half demon and how do you know my name? Are you a stalker?" She answers firmly "My name is Vanessa Nguyễn , my last name is Nguyễn, my first name is Vanessa. I am not a stalker, in another world... You are a half demon and the main character of an..."

"Stop it! I don't wanna hear anymore you delusional stalker! If I see you again, I'm calling the police!" threatened Inuyasha then immediately ran away right after.

"Ah- Inuyasha..." Vanessa's voice started to falter as she watches him leave.

"Unfortunately, he doesn't believe you. We will just have to continue this mission on our own."

"Alright-"

Vanessa starts walking through the streets of modern Tokyo, with a colorful multitude of cars on the road on one side and on the side closest to her were stores with shiny glass windows. Instead of oohing~ and ahhing~ at the sights, she was focused on talking with the familiar.

"Luna, can't you give me a hint of what is causing the world of Inuyasha to be distorted?" Luna shakes her head then says "I would have if I knew."

Vanessa lets out a long sigh with her eyes closed then she opens them to see the remains of her breath in a bubble shape? The strangest thing was that it was not winter so it should have been impossible to see her breath. Then her phone starts to vibrate as if a notification came. She pulls out her phone and comments "Wow, good reception." She looks at the notification and it says " Now you are ready to begin search for the cause of the distortion please enable GPS function." Vanessa tapped on it then the GPS automatically showed up on her phone. The female robotic voice said " Please continue forward."

Vanessa and Luna looked at each other in confusion "...Ok, should we follow what the thing says?"

"Well, the app knows what it's doing, so... yes."

After left turns and right turns she walked past this couple that looked so familiar that it made Vanessa start to slow down her pace. The man with the small ponytail was holding the woman around her waist and says jokingly "I want lots of children." The woman he was holding with a Hime cut that only extended to her upper back playfully replies "Oh stop!"

"That couple, where have I seen them before?" Vanessa muses then stopped to observe the pair.

"Is something the matter , Vanessa?"

"Uh , it's nothing, it's just that couple seems so familiar..."

"Could they be the cause of the world's distortion?"

"No, the GPS isn't pointing at them. Maybe it's just déjà vu , forget about it."

"Which way now?"

Vanessa looks down at her phone , looks up, then stares straight at her reflection in the Wacdnald's glass window. She was shocked that she was also animated in the Sailor Moon Crystal 2014 style. Her small dark brown eyes had become bigger and her glasses were also enlarged to reflect the change. Her lips were smaller and had shine as if lip gloss was applied on them although she did not put anything on them back home. Even her hair was shiny as if she was the model for a shampoo commercial.

The people who were eating on the other side of the window commented " How can she stand this heat in those clothes?" "Doesn't she feel hot?" "There's a cat on her shoulder too!"

Vanessa started blushing since she could see the people paying attention to her, pointing, and whispering. Despite her awkwardness, she boldly walked in the restaurant since it was a reference to her favorite fast food place back home.


	3. Chapter 3 : Meeting at Wacdnald's

Chapter 3: Meeting at Wacdnald's

"Hey you! No pets allowed!" yelled a man with a long black ponytail and a gray headband around his forehead. Vanessa jumped when getting yelled at then got red. It was the man on the other side of the window who appeared to be talking about her with his companions and pointing at her. She yelled back at him with a crossed vein on her forehead "You shouldn't talk about other people in front of their face!" Then the other customers started staring at the table of people who paid attention to her before she came in the restaurant. The man who yelled at her earlier started getting angrier and yelled back at the people who were staring at him while his companions with gangster haircuts were trying to calm him down.

"Hey Koga, talking crap about other people again?" said Inuyasha in a mocking tone.

"Koga? The Wolf Jerk and his followers? And that voice! There's no mistake, it's Inuyasha!" thought Vanessa as she turned to confirm her suspicions.

It was entirely coincidental but she still managed to meet him again in this world. Even if it wasn't Inuyasha's intention to come to her defense this time, she was still grateful that he helped her again. He turned and made eye contact with her as if he was trying to pierce her dark brown eyes with his amber ones. Vanessa blushed and turned around since she felt weak at the intensity of his stern gaze.

"Shut up, mutt-face!" Koga yelled back at Inuyasha. One of the employees in WacDnald's with brown hair and blue eyes walked up to Koga and said in a polite tone "Excuse me sir, if you make another scene, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Koga growled under his breath.

"Hojo works at Wacdnalds? Then... the couple I just saw earlier was Sango and Miroku!" thought Vanessa with her eyes opening wide in realization. Hojo then walked to Inuyasha and said "Sir, please don't make the situation any worse than it already is."

Inuyasha just crossed his arms and turned his face to the side with his eyes closed then said in an angry tone "Keh."

Then Hojo finally walks to Vanessa and said "Miss, I'm afraid you will have to step outside. Rules are rules, pets aren't allowed."

"Fine, I was going to anyway." Vanessa replies in an annoyed tone. She turns around and pushes the glass door and steps back outside.

"I'm sorry Vanessa, I should have stayed outside." said Luna looking guilty on Vanessa's shoulder.

"It's fine, I didn't have any money anyway, I just wanted to take a break. But the food sure smelled nice~" Then Vanessa's stomach started to growl.

"Eh-heh. Well, I better hurry up and finish this mission so I can get home for lunch and a nice nap! Let's go Luna!" Vanessa says raising her hand into a fist. Then the glass door opens and Vanessa turns around to see Inuyasha looking irritated with a wrapped burger in his hand.

"Hey you!" Inuyasha yells while pointing at her. Vanessa makes a frightened noise because she remembers that Inuyasha threatened to call the police if he sees her again . She gets in a running pose and yells in English "Run! He's gonna call the police on me!"

But unfortunately, she gets yanked back by Inuyasha.

"Hey! You're not getting away."

"Please don't call the police on me! I swear I wasn't following you!" Vanessa pleaded with Inuyasha.

"Calm down, I could've but I'm not gonna." Vanessa looks back at him with confusion on her face. "But didn't you say you would call the police if you say me again."

"True, but it's not worth it."

"Huh?"

"First of all, if you're stalking someone , you shouldn't make yourself noticeable..."

"But I wasn't!-" Inuyasha glares at Vanessa which makes her quiet and he continues with his reasoning.

"My second reason for letting you go is cause' you actually had the nerve to stand up to that mangy wolf Koga, girls usually go gaga over him-" Vanessa's expression was that of disbelief because she was on Team Inuyasha which meant that Koga was her "enemy" too by default so why would she go gaga over him? The very thought was disgusting.

"My third and final reason is that you don't really seem like a threat. " Was that why he was staring at her so intensely earlier ? Was his amber eyes somehow able to pierce through her dark brown eyes to see into her soul? Was it simply an aura she gave off that he could feel?

"Plus you're a terrible stalker."

"I'm not a stalker!" Vanessa protests then her stomach growled again and Inuyasha looked at her funny. He finally let go of the back of her jacket and held the wrapped burger in front of her.

"Here eat it."

Vanessa is surprised then asks "You're giving this to me?"

"Ain't it obvious? I'm not the one whose stomach is making noise." Vanessa becomes extremely hesitant then asks "Isn't it yours though?"

"It's nothing, I already ate a bunch of burgers and fries before you got here."

"Ok, thank you Inuyasha." Vanessa smiled brightly which caused Inuyasha to blush then he turned his face to the side with his eyes closed and said "...It's nothing."

Vanessa peeled the wrapper to reveal part of the burger. "Yum cheeseburger, my favorite! " Then she started munching down on it while Inuyasha seemed amused "You really like it huh?"

"Uh-huh." Vanessa replied enthusiastically by nodding her head up and down with her mouth full. Then the burger was soon completed after some bites. Vanessa crumples the wrapper then throws it into the trashcan. After this task was finished Inuyasha starts to laugh at her.

"What's so funny?" asked Vanessa. Inuyasha pulls out a wad of napkins from his pocket and uses it to wipe her face. "You have ketchup on your face baka."

Vanessa blushes and utters out a small "Oh."

"There, you're good to go."

Then Vanessa notices another familiar face. Her eyes follow the beautiful woman with pale skin and long black hair in the hime cut but with long side locks pulled in front of her ears walking by. She finally recognizes who it is and whispers "K-Kikyo?"

Inuyasha notices Vanessa's words then straightens up to pay attention to the woman Vanessa is looking at and drops his arm with the napkins. His face turns as red as his jacket as he gazes at the beautiful lady and softly says "Ms. Higurashi."

Vanessa then becomes mentally shocked and wonders if Kikyo and Kagome are related in this distorted world. Vanessa quietly admires Kikyo's looks along with Inuyasha until Kikyo turns to look at the two of them.

"Ara Inuyasha-kun , this is the first time I've seen you wear earrings. Today's fashion trend for people your age I suppose?"

All Inuyasha could do was dumbly nod and say "Uh... yeah."

" And who is this? Your girlfriend?"

Kikyo's question makes the two of them blush and embarrassed and Luna meows in amusement.

"N-No way!" denies Inuyasha.

"W-We're just acquaintances!"

Kikyo puts a fist over her mouth and gently chuckles.

" Pardon me, this is the first time I've seen you interact kindly with someone else. It's nice to meet you and your name is?"

"My name is Vanessa and my family name is Nguyễn."

"Are you from out of town?"

"Y-Yes, I'm just here on vacation."

Kikyo fixes her attention on the black cat for some reason then pets Luna which makes the cat smile and purr in contentment. Afterwards, she asks Vanessa "Is this your cat?"

"Uh... Well I'm taking care of her for somebody."

Inuyasha scoffs since he remembers that Vanessa told him a different story but doesn't want to act rude in front of Kikyo.

"I see , you have quite a fascinating cat. Well, enjoy your stay here in Tokyo."

"T-thank you." said Vanessa feeling strange that Kikyo seemed to be interested in Luna.

"Inuyasha-kun, don't forget to take those earrings off for school."

"Ah- yes Miss Higurashi."

"Well, have a good day you two."

"We will." Inuyasha and Vanessa said in unison.

Then Kikyo leaves the two of them looking stunned as she continues on her way.


	4. Chapter 4: Change of Plans

Chapter 4: Change of Plans

Inuyasha was the first to break the silence between them by speaking first.

"Hey."

"Hai?"

"How did you know my teacher's name?"

"...Uh..."

Then Inuyasha interrupted Vanessa "You really are a stalker aren't you?"

"No!" exclaimed Vanessa loudly with her eyes closed.

"Then prove it." Inuyasha said in a provoking tone.

"Well, I don't know what subject she teaches." Vanessa said matter-of-fact.

Inuyasha gave her another intense gaze which made Vanessa wonder if he was staring into her soul again then challenged "Why don't you try guessing?"

Vanessa scrunched up her face in thought, she really didn't feel like guessing but just did it anyway just so he could be pleased.

"...Um...Math?"

Inuyasha turned his face with his eyes closed then scoffed "Keh. No, she's my history teacher."

"See? I told you , I didn't know what subject she teaches. Wow, history."

"Anyways, what's your true story? And how do you know our names?"

Vanessa sighed then replies "The story I told you was the true one, since your reaction earlier was bad, I figured it was better not to let Kikyo know."

"I had a feeling you were lying to her back there." Inuyasha says with his arms crossed.

"Well, I'm ready to listen to it all now." Inuyasha says firmly.

"Ok... I am from another world and Luna here is a witch's cat. In my world, you're the main character of an anime." said Vanessa speeding through her words with her eyes closed shut.

"What?!" interrupted Inuyasha.

"Would you just let me finish please?" pleaded Vanessa who seemed to be tired.

"Fine." huffed Inuyasha.

"As I mentioned before, I am from another world and Luna is a witch's cat. In the anime, you were a half demon. Half human, half dog demon. You lived in the Warring States period, but apparently your world has been distorted with all the people who live here."

Inuyasha stared at her for a while then he huffed "I shouldn't have trusted you!"

"Wait!"

She pushed away the G.P.S. screen on her phone and tapped on the gallery app. Then she tapped on a specific picture.

"Do you recognize this?" she asked firmly with a blush coloring her cheeks.

Inuyasha looked at the picture. It was a picture of him with dog ears wearing some kind of red kimono and a necklace with black beads and beads that resembled the yin sign staring far off into the distance. He blushed at the thought of Vanessa keeping his picture in his phone like she was his girlfriend.

He grumbled "Is this some kind of photoshop?"

But even so, he kept on staring at the picture anyway. Then he got a headache and memories of his true life came flooding in his head but he could only remember bits and pieces. He held his head in pain.

"Inuyasha? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

He thought to himself "What the hell happened?"

He looked down at his hands then said with a shocked tone "This isn't right..."

"Now do you believe me?"

"Yeah... But I can't remember everything..."

"Anyways, I am here to fix the world back to normal with Luna's help before it gets permanently destroyed."

"W-Wait..." Inuyasha said putting his hand on his forehead and closing his eyes.

He continued to speak "I kinda believe you now and I know what you gotta do is important but can you just wait a little longer before you fix it?"

"W-Why? I want to hurry up and get this done and go home!"

"Because- the old me didn't have any dreams other than wanting to find my place in the world or becoming a strong demon!"

"You want me to delay the restoration of your world because you have a dream to fulfill?"

"...Yes."

Vanessa looked at Luna then asked Inuyasha "What's your dream anyways?"

Inuyasha grumbled "Is it really necessary to tell you?"

"Well ...If you don't tell me, then how will I know if I can delay or not."

"...I want to be a J-Pop singer."

Inuyasha's statement turned on Vanessa's fan-girl side and golden sparkles appeared out of nowhere, decorating the scene.

"OH! MY! GOD! Inuyasha, you can sing?!"

"Yeah, what about it? Why do you think I got the guts to try out?" grumbled Inuyasha, feeling awkward because of Vanessa's enthusiasm.

" Oh... So you want me to delay it until your audition is done!"

"Yeah..."

"What time is the audition?"

"Tomorrow at 8 in the morning."

"Ach!" exclaimed Vanessa in shock.

"What's wrong? Can you delay or not?"

"...I don't know... I told you I want to go home early, if the audition is tomorrow, on the chance that I could delay; that means I would have to find a place to stay."

"...Then you could stay at my house I guess."

Vanessa blushed and said "Eh?!" while Luna screeched at the same time while stretching out in shock on Vanessa's shoulder.

"I-Is that really ok?"

"...If I tell my family that you just arrived today and you got no place to stay, I guess they won't make a fuss about it."

"Family?" asked Vanessa then bolded blue question marks flew out of thin air , symbolizing her confusion.

"Well ...There is Sesshomaru and his stepmother." thought Vanessa.

Then Vanessa remembered how much she disliked Sesshomaru because he was mean to Inuyasha and although she liked his mother because of her beauty and wisdom, his mother looked down on humans as well.

"But...Wouldn't your family be bothered by me staying there out of the blue?"

"No... My parents died in an accident when I was little so it's just me , my older brother, and that kid he took in. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Vanessa started to process Inuyasha's last statement "The kid he took in? Is it Rin? If the world is not completely distorted, it must be Rin."

"Uh...But what about his mom?"

"You really do know everything about me don't you?" frowned Inuyasha.

"Well... I know a lot but not everything."

"Hmph... My stepmother lives by herself , right now she's on a vacation in Europe."

"Oh, that's awesome. Is your family like really rich or something like that?" asked Vanessa in awe.

"...Yeah, my brother is the CEO of Empire Enterprise that he inherited from my old man. My mother and stepmom are both from wealthy families. "

"Wow... Well just let me check with Luna first."

"Uh...ok." said Inuyasha still not comfortable with the idea that Vanessa could talk to a cat although according to Vanessa, the cat was supposed to talk.

"Luna? Is it possible to delay our mission until tomorrow?" asked Vanessa in English.

"I don't see why not, the maximum amount of time we have in the world is 3 days."

"Ok, but won't my family know that I am missing?"

" It's alright, time passes differently between the worlds so even though we have been here for two days , in your world, only a few minutes have passed. One day equals one minute."

"Alright! I can stay and let you pursue your dream!" said Vanessa putting two thumbs up.

"Would you stop making a big deal out of it?!" Inuyasha yelled out of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry! But you know, like you said, the old you didn't really have any dreams...And... I'm just really happy for you!"

"Uh...Ok. Well thanks, for actually letting me get a chance at it. I mean, just to get a chance to see if I would've made it." Inuyasha said blushing with a smile starting to form.

"You're welcome."

He turned away out of awkwardness then asked "You told me that the cat can talk right?"

"Yup."

"Why don't I hear it talk then?"

"That's because she lost her ability to speak in this world and I'm the only one who can understand her right now."

"Hmm... Alright, let me take you to my place then."

"Ok!"


	5. Chapter 5: Living A Dream

Chapter 5: Living a Dream

Then Inuyasha pulled a cell phone with a red cover on it and called someone. Vanessa was just idly standing, trying not to be nosy until her attention was grabbed at the mention of the name, Jaken.

"Jaken? That green imp? I'm curious as to what he looks like in a human form."

Then Inuyasha pressed the power button and put the phone back into his jacket pocket.

"Alright, just hang tight, that stupid butler is gonna pick us up."

"Pfft!" Vanessa laughed as she imagined a green imp with short legs driving a car.

"What's up with you?"

"N-Nothing, just thinking of something funny."

Then approximately 15 minutes later, a black limousine pulled up where the two of them were standing which made Vanessa's eyes grew wide as saucers because her favorite car was in close proximity to her.

"Squee! I finally get to ride a limo!" exclaimed Vanessa in English.

"I get to ride in a limo with Bae, there are perks to taking this mission after all~" Vanessa thought happily while regaining a calm composure.

Inuyasha walked to the driver's window and knocked on it while Vanessa quietly followed him.

"Oy, Jaken. What's up with the limo? Where's my Ferrari?"

Vanessa thought "Ferrari? Damn..."

Then she looked at the open car window and saw that Jaken was the spitting image of the Korean actor , Lee Byung-Joon which caught her off guard, making her "Pfft!" out loud.

"He looks like the guy from Faith!" thought Vanessa.

"The little brat is disturbing Sesshomaru-sama from his work so I'm on the way to pick her up as well." explained the Lee Byung-Joon look alike.

"Oy, little brat? My, you have some nerve Jaken. Aren't you afraid that Sesshomaru will punish you once he hears of this? Heh heh heh." smirked Inuyasha.

"Y-You wouldn't dare..."

"You sure about that?"

"W-What do you want?"

"My friend here needs a place to stay , so she 's gonna stay at our place tonight. Fix a room for her, won't ya?"

"F-Fine..." said Jaken glaring at Vanessa while she slit her eyes back at him.

Jaken started to sweat then he turned back facing the wheel.

Inuyasha opened the door and said "After you."

"A-Ah...Thanks."

Vanessa slid near the window seat then Inuyasha slid right next to her. She could feel her heart pounding quicker. It gave her a sensation of pain and joy at the same time. How to describe it? Perhaps like Disney's Quasimodo once said "Wonderfully awful and awfully wonderful." Vanessa knew that she had a little crush on Inuyasha but she worried that she was actually falling in love with him because she knew it wasn't going to end well. They were from two different worlds and he was fated to love that one soul. She started fidgeting with her fingers then she heard Inuyasha closing the door and telling Jaken to start driving. There was silence in the limo as Vanessa tried to control her heart rate while looking at the mini T.V. and wine glasses. A thought suddenly occurred to her and she tapped Inuyasha's arm.

"What?"

Vanessa cupped her hand next to her mouth showing that she wanted to keep her voice down and whispered "What about Myoga?"

Inuyasha asked "How the hell do you know about my lawyer?"

Vanessa was about to reply to Inuyasha's question until he interrupted her saying "Oh...yeah, you're a witch that knows all..."

Unnoticed by everyone, Luna had a sweatdrop on her head.

"Shhh... I don't want Jaken to know the truth about me or the fact that I could be a witch." whispered Vanessa in a louder tone.

"Relax, he isn't paying attention and what do you mean the fact that you _could_ be a witch?"

"Well , I guess I am one but I've lived a normal life until today when I met Luna and came here."

"Oh, but to me you are one."

"Why's that?"

"Well...You can talk to the cat and it's your job to fix the world back to normal right?"

"Yeah... Well it's only because I was chosen by this magical app... Honestly, I don't know if I can even do that. I don't even know how I'm able to speak fluent Japanese just by..." she broke off blushing because she remembered the kiss.

Inuyasha turned his head away and he was turning red as well.

"...Well, that thing chose you for a reason so you'll probably be able to do something I guess."

"A-Arigato..."

"Well, you were able to do something."

"What's that?"

"You were able to make me remember who I originally was.."

"Ah..." said Vanessa shifting her eyes out of awkwardness but couldn't help smiling.

~20 minutes later~

Jaken had parked in front of a big building with long stairs underneath. Vanessa craned her head to admire the view. Sophisticated businesspeople were going up and walking down the stairs.

"Uh...Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Your brother owns this place right?"

"Yeah..."

"Doesn't that mean you automatically have a career set for you when you're done with school?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha said with a more annoyed tone.

"I really do like your dream, I really do. I'm just wondering why you don't want to take on the family business."

"Sitting in an office, surrounded by old men is not my thing."

"What made you want to be a J-Pop idol?"

Inuyasha looked irritated at her then asked "Why're you asking all these questions?"

Vanessa looked sheepish then said "I'm... a really nosy person."

Inuyasha looked at her and decided to tell her anyways since his dream was never really going to come into fruition and at least there'll be someone to remember that he did have a dream once.

"I just like music, I guess. When I listen to the lyrics and the rhythm, I can connect with it, feel it, and it motivates me somehow. Singing allows to express all these things I feel that I could never really tell anyone or explain correctly. I just wanna sing and let my voice out and hope someone gets my feelings you know?"

Vanessa didn't know what to say, his words were simple and yet his message was so profound.

"Yeah, I guess..."

"What about you?"

"Well, when I was little, I dreamt of all sorts of things. Now that I'm older, I guess I just wanna work in a office. Make enough money to live my life. Hopefully find a good husband to spend the rest of my life with and have kids."

"Huh, sounds kind of normal for someone who's chosen to save the world."

"Yeah...Right? Honestly, I guess I've lost sight of what it is I want to do with my life other than having a family. I barely even have a life. Reality sinks in and you realize that sometimes...Your dreams won't work out."

"Damn... You're like what? Only a few years older than me but you sound like you're an old lady."

"It's called facing reality, young man. All those dreams won't amount to anything if you can't even support yourself."


	6. Chapter 6: Destined One

Chapter 6:Destined One

Inuyasha suddenly looked thoughtful. Had he really found his place back in his old world? He couldn't remember much but he remembered that he gave up his old dream of being a full demon. But why? For what? For who? His head started to hurt again but this time, he had a vision of a black haired woman but she split into two. One was the same age as him with a cheerful smile while the other was the same age as Vanessa but there was a look in her eyes filled with intense pain.

"What's wrong?" asked Vanessa nervously putting her hand on his back.

"V-Vanessa?"

"What?"

"Am I going crazy?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking, then I saw a vision of a woman splitting in two. One was the same age as me and one was just as old as you. What does it mean?"

Vanessa unconsciously drew back her hand.

"Want me to give more spoilers about your old life?"

"...Sure. I guess, I'm gonna go back to it, aren't I?"

"That person... Is your destined one." said Vanessa looking thoughtful.

"W-What?"

"No matter what form that soul takes, you love that person and would do anything to protect her. The soul was split in two, existing in two forms at the same time. Because of that, you are torn but your love for both is genuine. People get upset at you because you're indecisive..."

"So wait, I'm a two-timer?"

"Not to me, you aren't. The one who looks the same age as you, you haven't confessed properly to her but...She gets upset at you even though she knows just as well as I do that you still love the woman the same age as me...The original form of Ms. Higurashi."

Inuyasha was utterly dumbfounded. So the reason why he had a crush on Higurashi Kikyo was because she was his destined one? Was she the reason why he gave up his old dream?

"I just think of it as you loving the same soul." Vanessa said, not wanting to explain anymore for some reason.

"Vanessa, I never fulfilled my dream of becoming a full demon. I'm not even sure if I really found my true place in my old world...I thought of that then I saw that person, those people. I-I'm not even sure of anything anymore..."

"What do you mean? Are you hesitating?"

"Well, I'm criticizing you for having normal dreams but then... I haven't really fulfilled any of mine, have I?"

"Inuyasha." Vanessa called his name with a serious tone.

"W-What?"

"You...Are someone who never gives up. If you gave up that dream to be a demon, it was for a good reason. You can make your own place in the world. You said it yourself, you have the guts to try out. If it doesn't work out , then it wasn't meant to be but if it does, that means you do have the ability. So...Don't lose sight of yourself, ok?"

Inuyasha stared back at her and his determination was strengthened once more.

"Y-Yeah, you're right...Thanks."

A moment of silence passed once more albeit with a more pleasant atmosphere.

Vanessa craned her head to look at the stairs once again.

She saw a girl with long black hair and a little tail tied at the top with a ribbon that complemented the frilly dress she was wearing hopping down the stairs accompanied by a man who was the spitting image of Danson Tang in a black suit and tie. That girl was definitely Rin.

"Who's that?"

"Oh him? He's A-Un, Sesshomaru's two faced bodyguard."

"A-Un?!" asked Vanessa in a shocked tone.

"What now?" Inuyasha asked in an irritated tone.

"...Nothing..."

That was A-Un? This was surprising to Vanessa since his true form was a two-headed dragon demon who, in her opinion, was even more unimportant than Kilala. If A-Un was a set of conjoined twins or even a horse, it would make sense to Vanessa. But no... He had to be a good looking human bodyguard. There were two sides to everything and A-Un's form was an issue that Vanessa had with the world's distortion.

"What do you mean by two faced?"

"...Right now he's in bodyguard mode so he doesn't smile but he has a creepy smile when he works as Sesshomaru's secretary."

"Ach!"

Hearing Inuyasha's description of A-Un only increased her dissatisfaction with the two headed dragon demon's distorted self.

"I know, creepy right? Luckily, I don't see him all that much."

Vanessa nodded her head in affirmation.

Then the bodyguard who looked like Danson Tang opened the door for Rin.

"Thank you A-Un!"

A-Un only grunted as a reply and his stiff expression didn't seem to change as he closed the door. Rin waved bye at him and he simply nodded, then he hurried back up the stairs.

"Hello Jaken-san."

"Rin, you are an absolutely incorrigible child!" said Jaken as he started the car.

"What does incorrigible mean?"

"It means that you are beyond improving!" Jaken yelled as he began driving.

"Why do I have to improve myself anyways?"

"Because you are a constant bother! You came to Sesshomaru-sama's workplace when you were of no use whatsoever..."

Rin cut in "But I only wanted to see what his workplace was like and Sesshomaru -sama said it was fine!"

"Even so... You still became a bother since there was nothing left for you to do and I had to go pick you up!"

Rin pouted then Inuyasha started to retort " Now... Jaken, I wonder if you're really in a position to continue insulting the girl..."

"Why you..."

"Just be a good butler and do your job properly and I won't say anything... Yet..."

Jaken just continued to growl while Rin was smiling.

"Why do you pick on the girl, anyways?" asked Inuyasha.

Jaken thought to himself "Oh... Ever since that child came into the household, Sesshomaru-sama doesn't pay attention to me anymore!"

"I rather not say anything unnecessary." grumbled Jaken.

"Oh? Well I see you finally understand your place."

Jaken continued grumbling while Rin arched her head in Inuyasha's direction and saw Vanessa with Luna on her shoulder.

"Ara? Inuyasha-sama, that person is?"

"Uh...She's..."

"Could it be that she's Inuyasha-sama's girlfriend?" Rin asked with a glee-filled tone , clapping her hands together.

"No! S-she's just a friend!" Inuyasha refuted while blushing. At the same time, Vanessa dropped her head back down and her cheeks reddened as well.

"Oh...Ok." Rin agreed although she still kept her original thought on the manner.

"My name's Rin, I live with Inuyasha-sama because Sesshomaru-sama took me in, it's nice to meet you!"

Even though Vanessa didn't really think of Rin much in the series as anything other than a future suitor for the cold demon lord, Sesshomaru, she couldn't help but smile at Rin's sweetness.

"Konnichiwa, Rin, my name is Vanessa. And this is a cat I'm taking care of for someone, her name is Luna." said Vanessa pointing to Luna on her shoulder.

"Oh! How neat, can I pet her?"

Vanessa looked at Luna who smiled back at her, showing her approval.

"I don't see why not."

"Yay!"

Luna gracefully leapt down from Vanessa's shoulder and walked over her lap to Inuyasha's lap which caused a loud reaction from him for being startled and finally into Rin's.

Rin rubbed Luna's back which caused her to purr in glee. As soon as Rin withdrew her hand, Luna walked over Inuyasha's lap and into Vanessa's. Then, she curled up into a ball and closed her eyes to nap.


	7. Chapter 7: The Bonds that Connect Us

Chapter 7 : The Bonds That Connect Us

After a long moment of silence in the car, Vanessa had drooped her head down from exhaustion but forced herself to wake up. This happened many times until Inuyasha told her to stop forcing herself awake and just rest. Then, she leaned back on the car seat and slept. Finally, they arrived back to the house that belonged to Sesshomaru and Vanessa opened her eyes just before Jaken drove the limousine into the driveway. However, her head seemed to be sideways and resting on someone's arm?

"You finally woke up?"

Vanessa blushed when she heard Inuyasha's voice so close to her and realized that she was resting on Inuyasha's shoulder! She tried to prop herself upright quickly but was held back by her grogginess so she was only able to move slowly.

"I remember I was leaning on the car seat before I fell asleep... How did I end up resting on your shoulder?"

"Heh. I guess you were so tired, you ended up leaning on my shoulder in your sleep." said Inuyasha with a smirk.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Y-You were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to disturb you."Inuyasha said with a faint blush on his face.

"Oh..."

Jaken parked in front of the house and he told everyone to get out so that he could park the car into the garage. Inuyasha and Rin started walking towards the front door while Vanessa stood with Luna in her arms, examining the house. Vanessa suddenly felt the glare of lights behind her and when she turned around, she saw that the road leading to the house was aligned with two rows of pretty white framed lamps on both sides. The light started to lit up, one by one, beginning from the one that surrounded the roundabout where a white Akita dog statue was placed.

"Wow... It's really nice." commented Vanessa.

Even Luna couldn't help but be slightly amazed at the sight of it.

"I guess you don't live in a fancy place like this, huh, Luna?"

"Nope, my family is regular."

Vanessa watched as Jaken backed the limo into the driveway and she saw a glimpse of the red Ferrari that Inuyasha mentioned earlier.

"Oy! Vanessa, are you coming?!"

"I'll be there!"

Vanessa started hurrying towards the door which Inuyasha had already opened. As she went towards the front entrance, she saw that the house was snowy white as well.

"What were you doing spacing out there?"

"I was just looking at the house..."

"It's really nice right? But it's even more amazing inside the house, Vanessa-san." said Rin.

"Oh, ok."

They stepped inside what appeared to be the living room and Inuyasha and Rin took off their shoes and put it on the shoe rack and put on a pair of slippers while Vanessa just followed their lead.

Then a robotic male voice said "Unidentified individual. Unidentified individual. Animal in the house. Animal in the house."

"Ah!" exclaimed Vanessa while Luna screeched from the surprise of hearing the voice.

Rin hurried in front of what looked to be a big T.V. monitor and said "It's alright AI-san , Inuyasha-sama brought a friend over and she has a cat with her."

"Mr. Love?" thought Vanessa.

"I see. Welcome home, Miss Rin." said the T.V. monitor.

"Thank you, AI-san!" said Rin holding a hand in front of it.

"Ah, Rin you're home." said an elderly lady in a formal black and white suit.

" Kaede-san!" exclaimed Rin hugging the woman.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes! Rin liked looking around!"

Kaede chuckled "Well, let's get you changed then. Shippo will be glad that you're home. Ah-who's this, Inuyasha-kun? Could it be your girlfriend?"

"Ack, no, she's just a friend!"

" I see, it's nice to meet you. What's your name? "

"Ah! My name is Vanessa and my family name is Nguyen, it's nice to meet you." she said with her head bowed, remembering the Asian habit of greeting one's elders. At the same time, Luna bowed her head as well.

"Ah, you're not Japanese."

"Yes, I'm from out of town. I'm here on vacation."

"Is this your cat?" said Kaede looking closely at Luna.

"No, I'm taking care of her for someone."

"Then why do you have her with you?"

"Uh..."

"Tell her that my owner is your close friend and she came back to Tokyo for a family vacation and they left me with you; my owner missed me so much that her parents paid for you to come and bring me over." Luna whispered to Vanessa without looking at her.

Vanessa told Kaede the story that Luna made up for her on the spot and Kaede seemed to accept it. Inuyasha then added that he was going to let her stay over for the night.

"Is that so? How do you two know each other then?"

"Uh... We're online friends." Inuyasha lied.

"I see, youth and technology nowadays. When Kagura gets here for her shift, I'll tell her to fix a room for Miss Vanessa."

"That's not necessary , Kaede oba-san, Jaken's already got that taken care of."

"Is that so? Well then, I hope you have a nice stay, Miss Vanessa."

"Thank you, Miss Kaede."

Kaede nodded to acknowledge Vanessa then turned to Rin and said "Let's head to your room, Rin."

"Mmm. See you later, Vanessa-san." Rin waved back at Vanessa while holding Kaede's hand and going up the stairs.

Vanessa held out a hand in acknowledgement of Rin's greeting.

"So... Is Kaede like Rin's nanny or something or like that ?" asked Vanessa turning to Inuyasha.

"Yeah... She was my nanny too since Sesshomaru doesn't have the skills to raise a kid. Discipline...Yes, but the other stuff was not his thing."

" I see. Was he strict on you?"

"Yeah...Still is. But that doesn't stop me from doing my own thing." he stated confidently.

"Uh, sorry for being nosy but Kaede mentioned the name Shippo."

"Oh, Shippo? He's her annoying grandson, she takes him with her when she comes here to take care of Rin. Ms. Higurashi is her granddaughter and his big sister. When Kaede's done taking care of Rin, she comes here to pick up the two of them."

Vanessa recalled that Shippo looked like he was 7 years old and Kikyo was a few years older than she was in the Inuyasha anime so she was surprised at the age gap between the "distorted" Higurashi siblings.

"So I guess your family is pretty close with the Higurashi family."

"Yeah... Kaede oba-san brought Ms. Higurashi over when I was little, just like she did with Shippo and Rin so... She's like a big sister to me I guess."

"I see..."

Although his emotions towards Higurashi Kikyo had evolved to more than that of siblings as he grew older, he felt awkward stating his personal feelings to Vanessa, despite the fact that she was the one who told her that she was his destined one. Even though he didn't tell her that Kikyo was more than a big sister; Vanessa already had a feeling that it was the case and thought that he didn't want to tell her about it out of awkwardness. As she thought this, she felt a little upset but it wasn't as bad as she felt earlier back in the limo. She felt a little relieved and mentally reminded herself that she shouldn't be falling in love with Inuyasha. At that moment, Jaken entered the living room.

"Why don't you sit down?" asked Inuyasha.

"Uh, ok."

As Vanessa went to sit down on the fine couch, Inuyasha asked Jaken if he remembered to get a room ready for Vanessa. Jaken retorted that he did and that he already called Kagura to take care of it when she gets to the house. Vanessa caught Kagura's name and wondered if Kagura worked as Sesshomaru's maid. She didn't like Kagura all that much but she didn't hate her, then it lead her to wonder if Naraku was in this distorted world too which put a visible frown on her face because she really hated him.

"Is there something wrong, Vanessa?" asked Luna who turned to look back at her

"Ah, nothing, just thinking."

Her thoughts made her realize that she never did get a chance to confirm whether Kagome was in this distorted world as well.


	8. Chapter 8: Questions and Answers

Chapter 8: Questions and Answers

"Hey Inuyasha?"

He walked over to her side then sat next to her "What's up?"

"Um...Does..."

But before Vanessa could complete her question the T.V. monitor said "Mother calling."

Then the image on the T.V. monitor showed an image of an elegant woman with light golden eyes and white hair tied in a loose ponytail wearing magenta lipstick and eye shadow. Vanessa instantly recognized her as Sesshomaru's mother.

"Hello , Inuyasha."

" Hey, Hahaue."

"Is that boy of mine home yet?"

"No, not yet. He's still working."

She sighed softly then continued speaking "While I do appreciate the fact he is a hard worker, if he continues to be a bore then I'll never have a daughter-in-law."

She looked closely at Inuyasha then asked "And why aren't you in your night robe? It should be night over there by now. Have you been out all day?"

"Well...Kind of..."

"Although it is good that you have a sense of fun, you should be dressed properly when you are at home."

" Yes...Hahaue."

Before she could reproach him some more, she noticed Vanessa and her eyes lit up with humor.

"And who is this? Your new girlfriend? I did appreciate your taste in that Kikyo woman but it is probably better for you to be interested in someone closer to your age. What family is she from?"

Inuyasha was completely angry and slightly embarrassed because of his stepmother's indiscretion while Vanessa was indignant that Sesshomaru's mother acted like she wasn't there. Inuyasha yelled back that Vanessa was just a friend and that she shouldn't be talking about people's business in front of others. Sesshomaru's mother brushed off Inuyasha's exclamations then looked directly at Vanessa and asked " Girl, what is your name?"

"Uh... My family name is Nguyen and my name is Vanessa."

"Are you not from Tokyo?"

"Nope. I'm here on vacation."

"I see and yet, you're rather fluent in the Japanese language."

"...Inuyasha taught me how to speak it."

Sesshomaru's mother was slightly surprised at Vanessa's answer since her stepson didn't have much patience or teaching skills. In Vanessa's point of view, it was slightly true since the accidental kiss had somehow awakened her ability to understand or communicate in another language.

"How did you two meet each other?"

Vanessa followed with Inuyasha's previous lie that they were online friends.

"What does your family do for a living?"

Vanessa felt awkward throughout the entire "interrogation", but now she got even more uncomfortable since she felt that Sesshomaru's mother was getting too personal but thought it best to comply. She'd probably forget about her when the world turns back to normal anyway.

"Um...My mother is an office lady and my dad works with computers."

"I see...Well then, it was nice knowing you, Vanessa."

"It was nice to know you too, Miss..."

"My name is Inukimi. And Inuyasha, when my son gets home, tell him to call me as soon as possible."

Inuyasha affirmed that he would do so then Inukimi wished them a good night and the screen went black.

"Sorry about that, Hahaue likes to check on who me and Sesshomaru associate with."

"Uh...Ok."

Afterwards, Vanessa had completely forgotten her intention to ask Inuyasha whether Kikyo was related to someone named Kagome. Meanwhile, Vanessa and Inuyasha passed the time together. Sometime later, Kagura arrived for her shift and Vanessa's suspicions of her being a maid was confirmed. According to Inuyasha, her father was Naraku, who in this world, was the leader of a rival technology company. Kagura didn't like living under her father's rules and left the house to live on her own. Through Sesshomaru's surprising mercy, she was able to acquire a job as a part-time maid. Kagura, like the other characters Vanessa had encountered assumed that Vanessa was Inuyasha's girlfriend followed by Inuyasha's denial. Then, she went right upstairs , presumably to assume her job. After Kagura left, Sesshomaru finally arrived home. He too, assumed that Vanessa was Inuyasha's girlfriend with an amused smile and sarcastically commented that the two of them made a good couple. Inuyasha once again, angrily denied it and told Sesshomaru that his mother wanted him to call her as soon as possible. Sesshomaru confirmed that he would do that then got dressed for dinner.

Dinner at the Taisho household was awkward to say the least. With Taisho Sesshomaru around, everyone was quiet save for Rin's cheerful conversation and when Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha about his audition tomorrow, the atmosphere got even more tense as the brothers engaged in a serious stare-off, a battle of wills. Even Vanessa understood that Sesshomaru did not approve of Inuyasha's dream but made no real attempts to stop him. Then Rin randomly interjected the question of whether Vanessa had any clothes to wear. Vanessa lied that she left her luggage at her friend's home then Inuyasha yelled at Jaken for being stupid and forgetful. Jaken asked for Vanessa's size then hurried to buy her a set of pajamas.

Afterwards, she was shown to her room and as soon as she got her pajamas from Jaken which were soft and a shade of light blue, she went to take a refreshing shower. After drying her hair and brushing her teeth, she started wondering about tomorrow. Following Inuyasha's audition, she had to find the source of the distortion and fix it. But how to do that, she was not sure of so she asked Luna.

"Luna?"

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow, I have to find the cause of the distortion and deal with it to bring the world back to normal right?"

"Yes."

"How do I do that?...Am I really a witch?"

Luna had an uncomfortable look then confirmed Vanessa's suspicions to be true and added that she noticed that Vanessa's powers seemed to be suppressed when they first met.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to alarm you. I preferred that you would find out on your own." Luna replied in a gentle tone.

"Alright, I will let this go but don't keep anymore secrets from me since we're working together, Luna." said Vanessa in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I understand, I will abide to your request. Now I will show you a spell to deal with the cause of the distortion so listen carefully."

" Begone distortion. Bring the altered world back to proportion."

Right after Luna finished reciting the spell, there was a knocking on the door which caused the two of them to freeze up. Vanessa walked to the door and opened it only to find that it was Rin. Rin wanted to wish her a good night. After Vanessa and Rin exchanged good night greetings, Rin skipped to her room. Vanessa was just about to close her door when she saw Inuyasha.

"Hey." Inuyasha called softly.

"Hey to you."

"Well...Tomorrow's the big day huh?"

"I could say the same for you."

"Anyways, I just wanted to thank you again."

"Thanking me for the second time? That's a surprise."

"Well...You put my dream first before fixing my world so I thought... I needed to thank you again."

"Actually, I should be thanking you."

"What for?"

"For saving me from my fall when we first met, sticking up for me back at Wacdnald's, for letting me stay at your house, and anything else I may have missed." blushed Vanessa as she said so.

"It's nothing, to me, what you're doing is worth more than all that."

Vanessa found no words to reply to that but couldn't help feeling happy.

"Well...Good night Vanessa."

"Good night Inuyasha."

Inuyasha headed to his room and Vanessa closed the door with an obvious gleeful expression on her face until she was caught off guard by Luna looking at her.

"Vanessa?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like Inuyasha-san?"

"W-Well..."

Luna just continued smiling at her.

"I-I have a little crush on him, ok? Do you want to say something?"

"Nope."

Vanessa got into bed and prayed to Buddha that tomorrow would turn out alright. She exchanged good night greetings with Luna, turned off the lights, and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9:The Root of Everything part1

Chapter 9: The Root of Everything (part.1)

~Day 2~

"What?! You want me to go to with you?" asked Vanessa.

"Of course! Weren't you excited about me singing? How are you supposed to know whether I'm done if you're not watching?" replied Inuyasha.

"Uh...You got a point there." Vanessa sweated.

"Wait a minute! Am I even allowed to go in?"

"I'll just say you're my family." Inuyasha shrugged.

Jaken yelled that he didn't have time for their discussion and that he wanted to hurry up and get a move on. Inuyasha yelled back that Jaken was in no position to talk. Meanwhile, Vanessa felt astonished at his invitation but she realized that Inuyasha had no one to come support him and in a strange way she felt honored that he allowed her to do so. Jaken walked down to the garage and drove the red Ferrari out to the front.

"W-We're going inside the Ferrari?"

"Of course! Technically, it's my car."

"Yay! I get to ride in 2 fancy cars!" Vanessa thought in her mind.

When the car was close to entering the road, Jaken asked Inuyasha to confirm that the location was the Tokyo Dome and once Inuyasha did, Jaken told the G.P.S the location and its female voice started directing him where to go. When Vanessa heard the name of the location, she couldn't help but get more excited. She wasn't aware of that landmark but the name was self-explanatory that it was well known. As time passed, Vanessa suddenly remembered the question that she intended to ask yesterday but had forgotten.

"Um... Inuyasha, is Kikyo related to someone named Kagome?"

Inuyasha felt his head hurt slightly at the mention of that name.

"Well, all I know is that she only has a mom since her dad died in an accident before Shippo was born. She also has another little brother named Sota who's older than Shippo. After the accident, they moved in with Kaede and her husband at the Higurashi shrine. Why you asking?"

"Um..."

He stared at her and she felt like she couldn't lie to him.

"That person is the one who carries the other part of Ms. Higurashi's soul." Vanessa said quickly because she was starting to feel upset again.

"The one with the same age as me?"

Vanessa simply nodded then she started thinking some more.

"The distortion must be serious if it made Kagome disappear. What else has it effected?" she thought to herself with a severe look on her face.

Inuyasha placed a hand on her back, asking if she was ok. Vanessa then turned and asked Inuyasha for the description of Kaede's husband. Luckily, the description seemed to match that of Grandpa Higurashi. She followed up with a question concerning whether the historical landmarks of the Higurashi shrine , the Bone-Eater's Well and Tree of Ages, were still there. Inuyasha replied that he had visited the shrine but there was no such thing as the landmarks she had described. Vanessa realized that although the distortion was an interesting twist on the old anime, the damage was much more serious than she realized.

"Hey! You ok?" Inuyasha asked since he noticed that Vanessa seemed to be frightened.

"Just thinking of the damage I gotta fix, that's all."

He put his hand on her shoulder and patted it softly

"Hey, it'll all work out, I believe in you and you should believe in yourself too."

Comforted by the gesture and seeing the sincerity from his amber eyes, she suddenly felt like everything would work out.

"Thanks Inuyasha."

"...It's nothing."

Inuyasha slowly pulled his hand back and laid himself against the seat.

"So... You couldn't ask Kikyo to go to your audition?"

Inuyasha reddened then yelled back "What are you talking about?!"

Jaken raised his voice to tell Inuyasha to keep his voice down while Inuyasha told Jaken to shaddup.

Inuyasha replied "S-She would've been busy anyway! Just be grateful that I'm taking you along with me."

"Ok." smiled Vanessa.

Inuyasha felt strange; usually when he made a comment like that back in his old life, he recalled getting yelled at or someone would make a retort at him but Vanessa's reaction was a surprise. It seemed to be genuine instead of simply humoring him. But then again, Vanessa was kind of mysterious. She fell out of the sky on a mission to save his world accompanied by a "talking" cat. He usually had difficulty with trusting other people even in this life but with Vanessa , it was different. She gave off a harmless aura despite the fact she was a witch. He only learned a little about her in the time they spent and suddenly found himself wishing that he could learn more about her and have more time with her. Why was he thinking this way? She was just a friend right? He mentally told himself to stop thinking about such things since it wouldn't matter because they were from different worlds and would be separated once his world was restored.

Sometime later, Jaken dropped them in front of Tokyo Dome where they lined up with all of the other participants and their supporters. Vanessa was afraid that she would get kicked out because of Luna so she snuck the cat underneath her jacket. When it was finally Inuyasha's turn onstage, she got to watch him in an empty room with a T.V. that screened his performance. Vanessa was amazed how his voice seemed to change as he sang. There was no doubt, he was excellent! But Vanessa couldn't enjoy much since an alarm suddenly went off which caused Luna to scratch Vanessa inside her jacket. The funny thing was that the noise was coming from her phone which should've been muted earlier and strangely, no one else seemed to hear it. Only she and Luna were able to hear the alarm.

"Darn it, why won't it turn off? Luckily no one's coming in here." Vanessa asked out loud as she tried to stop the magical app.

Luna had her eyes closed in pain and said "Vanessa! Inuyasha's audition must be having a serious effect on this world's destiny!"

"What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha-san mentioned that he never accomplished his old dream right? Passing this audition will change his fate which is connected to this world! We have to hurry and find the distortion!"

Vanessa was glad that Inuyasha was going to pass the audition but the alarm signified that something more important was at stake. She mentally thought that when she got home, she would listen to Inuyasha's character song to make up for not being able to hear his entire performance. When she left the room, she pretended to ask for the location of the restroom. Luckily, the alarm stopped sounding and switched to G.P.S function. Coincidentally, it seemed that the cause of the distortion was somewhere in Tokyo Dome. Finally, Vanessa entered the stadium and found that the G.P.S. was pointing to the Tree of Ages that was growing there?


	10. Chapter 10:The Root of Everything part2

Chapter 10: The Root of Everything (part.2)

So that was why Inuyasha had never seen the Tree of Ages at the Higurashi Shrine, it was growing in the stadium of Tokyo Dome! It looked normal on the outside but Vanessa suddenly had a headache as she faced the tree.

"There's a dark energy surrounding it." observed Luna as her body started to feel uneasy from being near it.

As if to confirm Luna's statement, Vanessa could see darkness spread out from the tree. Luna then asked out loud why the tree was tainted to act as the cause of the distortion. Vanessa pointed out the possibility of being the oldest thing alive in the Inuyasha world was the reason why it was chosen. That tree had lived through many eras and seen many fates.

Luna nodded then asked "Do you remember the spell?"

Vanessa confirmed that she did then Luna replied "Then we must make haste and fix everything."

Vanessa took a deep breath , held out her hands and closed her eyes like magic users do on T.V., and started to recite "Begone dis-" but she was stopped because her whole body felt a tremor similar to an earthquake. She instantly opened her eyes and saw the roots of the Tree of Ages starting to rise from the ground and grow longer!

"Get out of the way, Vanessa!"

Vanessa screamed and jumped to avoid the long roots that were acting like whips but unfortunately, she fell down abruptly, the left side of her body skid with the ground, causing part of her face and her hair to get messed up.

"Vanessa, are you alright?"

"Just hurt from my fall." she replied while holding a palm to her cheek and slowly sitting up.

Vanessa wondered how she was going to get close enough to the tree to fix it. Luna looked back at the tree then golden light surrounded her body, causing her to transform into a slightly larger than normal black panther. Vanessa was surprised as she witnessed the change she had no idea Luna could do that!

Luna roared then ran toward the roots and held a couple in her mouth. Unfortunately, there was a limit as to how much she could bite on and she was outnumbered by the roots. The other roots restrained her tightly and choked her until she passed out and returned back to her old form. Only then did the roots drop Luna to the ground.

"Luna!" Vanessa cried as she tried to get closer to Luna but was stopped by the whipping roots.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had been looking everywhere for Vanessa. After the judges told him he made it, he wanted to celebrate with her but when he went to the room, the attendants told him that she went to the restroom and never came back. Had he been duped? Why did she leave without saying a word? He was angered but then he wondered if an emergency came up, she did have a mission to perform. Something inside of him told him not to lose faith in her just yet, then he finally found her in the stadium, trying to dodge tree roots?

He tried to get closer to her but ended up dodging the tree roots as well. Vanessa was surprised that he went all this way to find her.

"Vanessa! Why the hell did you leave without saying a word?!"

"I-I'm sorry, Inuyasha! I wanted to stay! But an alarm came from my phone, it was warning me that your audition was changing the fate of the world, so I had no choice but to go and fix the distortion! I didn't get to hear much but you were great though."

Inuyasha felt relief from her words, so his faith in her wasn't misplaced after all.

"By the way, did you pass the audition?"

"Of course I did!"

During the conversation, Vanessa let her guard down and was now being beaten by the tree roots and all she could do was hunch her back while covering her face with her arms crossed.

"Vanessa!" Inuyasha cried and ran to her while dodging the roots.

When he got to her side, he shielded her from taking anymore blows which only made Vanessa cry his name in distress. Then the roots started to restrain and choke him as well until he passed out.

"Inuyasha!" Vanessa screamed while tears were pouring down from her face.

With no one left to defend her, the roots returned to hitting her which caused her to lie down in a fetal position with her arms shielding her face and her hands on her head.

Vanessa thought "What should I do? I'm so useless... At this rate, the world of Inuyasha will be nothing than a memory!"

Smack. Smack.

"Because of me, Inuyasha and Luna got hurt."

Smack. Smack.

"Even though I'm a witch now, nothing has really changed. I'm still so hopeless."

Smack. Smack.

"Because of me, it's all over."

Smack. Smack.

Vanessa took a peek at Luna and Inuyasha's unconscious bodies but her vision was blurred from her tears. A second later, she returned to ducking her head.

"Damn it...Damn it..." she seethed in frustration.

"Because of me, Inuyasha will-"

Suddenly she remembered how Inuyasha always helped her. How he would never give up in a fight. Then she recalled what Luna said "The fate of all the worlds lies in your hands so please don't run away from this."

She started to get up and yelled "I am not gonna be useless anymore!"

"Stay away from me!" she swatted at the tree roots.

Then she realized that the tree roots were bouncing back? She had telekinesis! She stood up then ran while swatting the tree roots away from her and holding out her right hand.

"Buddha please give me strength!" she mentally prayed.

"Begone distortion! Bring the altered world back to proportion!"

A pink beam of light burst forth from her hand and hit the tree, causing the roots to retreat back into the ground. The light moved from the tree and into the ground, slowly covering the entire earth and the whole scene changed back into the Higurashi shrine.

Vanessa was slowly falling down while the pink light was sweeping the scenery and changing the world back. Luna and Inuyasha finally regained consciousness after Vanessa had completely laid down in exhaustion. The two of them rushed over to her side and Inuyasha held her in his arms, close to his chest. Vanessa regained enough strength to look at him and saw that he too, was returning to his original form. Luna put her paws on part of Vanessa's arm and shouted cheerfully that she did it. Inuyasha was shocked, the cat really did talk! Vanessa smiled weakly, embraced in his scent which reminded her of the warmth of a blanket that had been hung out under the sun.

Her phone flew out of her pocket towards the sky. It shot a beam of blue light that generated a portal which caused Vanessa to slowly lift out of Inuyasha's arms and Luna to float upwards. Inuyasha and Vanessa looked at each other with shocked expressions, they both knew that they would separate but didn't think it would be too soon.

Vanessa yelled "Goodbye Inuyasha! I hope you reach all your goals! Don't forget about me!"

Inuyasha yelled back "I won't! Take care of yourself, Vanessa!"

Then Vanessa found herself in a new bubble that Luna made to slow down their flight in the portal. Luna put her paws over Vanessa's chest and warm golden light completely surrounded Vanessa, healing her of fatigue and any injuries that she gotten.

Luna said "Alright, let's get you home. " allowing Vanessa to relax and sleep in the bubble.

...

Meanwhile in a dark room from a closely guarded place, which was filled with many sparkling lights, but on closer inspection, it was actually a room filled with many shining planets. However, they seemed to be slowly losing their radiance. Except for one planet which abruptly burst out in pink light and shone the brightest, illuminating a corner of the room.

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11: Magic Revealed

The bubble flew for a while then stopped in its path and started bouncing up and down. Luna told Vanessa that this was her stop and said that they would see each other again when another world sent a distress signal to the app then they exchanged good-byes. Luna closed her eyes in concentration then golden light surrounded her body and aimed at Vanessa, causing her clothes to revert back into her pajamas. After Vanessa thanked Luna, a notification sounded and it read "Ready to go home!" Vanessa tapped on it and she got sucked into her phone?! It felt like the moment when one closes their eyes for a minute, then she got spat out of the phone and back in the area where she was charging her phone. She anxiously looked around to confirm her surroundings then looked at the phone in her palm. She checked her phone and it was as Luna said, not a lot of time had passed. A wave of relief ran through her now that she was safely back in her home. Was she confused? Yes. Was she nervous? Yes. She looked at the screen and confirmed that the app was there and not some crazy dream she had. She had to tell somebody about this, it was too much to keep to herself. She put her phone back on the charger then went to look for one of her family members.

She went straight to the person that she knew was doing nothing at the moment. She walked quickly to a person who was lying on her side on the bed, sliding her finger on her phone and shouted out loud "Queenie! You wouldn't believe what just happened to me!"

The person who was lying on the bed was jerked upright and unfortunately for Vanessa, that person pushed her head into her forehead causing both of them to have bells in their heads.

"What!" Queenie yelled then glared at her.

"Ok, so... I was texting one of my friends then I got shocked!"

Queenie stopped glaring at her then asked, "Are you okay?" with a more softer tone.

"I'm ok, I already put water on my hand."

"What?!" Queenie yelled then continued "Why would you put water on your hand when it just got shocked?"

Vanessa tried to calmly explain what she meant "No... I got burnt by the shock so I went to wash my burn."

"Anyways, I was trying to say that my phone just got a magical app. I swear, I didn't download it, I just clicked on it to delete it but it activated instead and I got sucked into a portal where there was a black cat in a bubble..."

Vanessa told Queenie the whole story and her cousin was surprisingly calm without even interrupting once like usual, but when Vanessa finally finished, all she had to ask was if Vanessa was sure she didn't just dream it all up. Vanessa argued that she was a picky sleeper and that she knew the difference between dreams and reality.

"Here, I'll show you."

She concentrated on her pillow then flicked it forward with her two fingers. She had the intention of making it head to where she was standing but instead it hit Queenie's head.

"WHAT THE...?"

"See, see, I have magic!"

To Vanessa's surprise, instead of freaking out, her cousin just picked up her phone again with the intention of calling Vanessa's mother. Vanessa tried to ask Queenie what she was trying to do but she just got _shush_ ed away. She looked for her iPod so she could listen to Inuyasha's character song and left the room.

After Vanessa finished listening to Inuyasha's song, Queenie came to her and handed the phone. Apparently, Vanessa's mother wanted to talk to her. Her mother asked her did she really have magic and Vanessa confirmed it. Vanessa's mother then asked her what ability did she have. Vanessa explained that she had the ability to move objects with her will. Her mother simply said that the family will confirm it when they get back home.

Vanessa handed back the phone to Queenie then asked "Queenie, why isn't everybody shocked about this? This shouldn't be normal, right?"

Queenie simply answered in a secretive way "You will know tonight."

Everything seemed to return back to normal but halfway during dinner, the rest of Vanessa's family had returned from work. A stylish person with dyed brown hair in a ponytail, who looked younger than she actually was, stepped inside the house and exclaimed "Ooh! Vanessa, you finally have powers!"

Vanessa yelled back from where she was sitting in the kitchen "Hah?! What is it Annie?!"

Before Annie could reply, the older version of Annie said _"Shush, let her finish her dinner first!"*_

Right after Vanessa finished her dinner, she was about to leave until Annie asked her to sit down and tell them how she discovered her powers. Vanessa told them an abbreviated version of what she had been through and after she had finished, there was a long silence. Her mother said loudly _"What kind of story is this? Are you imagining nonsense again?"_ then she asked Queenie _"Didn't you say she had powers?"_

Queenie shrugged and said _"Well, she showed me."_ she turned to her cousin and said, "Show them what you showed me."

Vanessa tried to demonstrate her powers, she looked around for something to move and looked at the chair. She tried to push her mother's cup a little over to her mother's right by flicking her fingers but nothing happened. Tired of waiting, her father dismissed himself to get a bowl of soup. Frustrated, Vanessa closed her eyes and flicked her fingers again and again.

Annie spoke up " _Stop it, cousin, you look like you're trying to poo while shooing people away."_

Vanessa's father returned with his soup and was just about to sit down when unnoticed by everyone, his chair started moving out from its original position. He started to fall then the voices of Vanessa's cousins yelled in unison _"Watch out!"_ which shocked him into levitating straight up towards the ceiling.

Vanessa was shocked out of her concentration and opened her eyes to see her father floating in mid-air.

"Dad? You have magic too?"

Her mother exclaimed under her breath _"She really does have powers."_

 _*_ Italics represent when a character is speaking Vietnamese.


	12. Chapter 12: Moving On

Vanessa cheerfully said "See, I told you, I can move objects with my mind! And what's going here, how can Dad float in mid-air?"

Floating in mid-air, her father answered "Yeah! I also have magic!"

While Vanessa's father started lowering himself down, her mother said "I think it's time for you to know the truth...Me and your father, our families each have a special power. We are witches."

Vanessa said out loud "So I was right, but then again, Luna did confirm that I was a witch."

Annie asked, "Who is this Luna you're talking about?"

Vanessa replied "Ah, Luna is a black cat who knows how to talk. I already said it before, she's a witch's cat."

Her mother voiced her frustration that she was still going on about nonsense while Vanessa emotionally exclaimed that she was telling the truth. She left the kitchen to get her phone then she pointed to the app "Portal to Other Worlds."

"Here, I'll show you." She tapped on the icon but nothing happened.

Annie asked Vanessa to hand over the phone. She tapped it as well but nothing happened. She then asked Vanessa why she would download such an app and a useless one at that. Vanessa protested that she didn't and that it came out of nowhere. Everybody fell silent once again until her mother spoke up "Queenie, read her mind and see what's going on."

Vanessa felt goose bumps come out on her arm as if she was exposed to the world. She quickly jerked her head towards her cousin against her will and saw that her cousin's eyes appeared to be glowing underneath her glasses and Vanessa felt like her eyes appeared to be sharper than usual. Everything that happened to her rushed through her mind like she was watching a movie. This only lasted for a split second and she felt the warmth rush back to her body once again. She was in a daze but she was able to hear Queenie murmur.

Queenie repeated what she said in a more clearer tone "She really is telling the truth. But...everything happened when she was sitting in a corner, charging her phone. "

Annie exclaimed loudly "So everything happened in your imaginary world!" then she went in thought for a moment then continued speaking "Wait...The app suddenly out of nowhere and you sit all yourself and a crazy story is a memory in your head...I think I heard about this type of thing before...Ah! I learned about it in school, it's a power called thought projection. You altered reality with your imagination. Luckily, you're not so powerful enough to make yourself stuck in your imaginary world."

Vanessa argued that she was never able to daydream a detailed plot with an actual ending and that everyone saw her move the chair. Annie retorted that Vanessa had to concentrate so hard to make the chair move so her power couldn't have been telekinesis. That made Vanessa completely disillusioned and stop arguing. She felt confused and now the app wasn't working, maybe her cousin was right, maybe she dreamt it all up...

~The Next Morning~

Vanessa barely awoke from her sleep when her mother entered her room and announced, "You should pack your bags, next Monday, you're going to the MBC hosted by the MBA."

"What? ~ I'm going back to college?... Mom, I just finished my first year and you're sending me back? This is summer...I don't want to study business yet... Are you trying to make me graduate quickly?..."

"So much noise in the morning..." complained her cousin lying in bed next to her. She continued speaking "No... This MBA stands for Magical Baculus Academy and MBC is the school's camp." she stressed the word camp while covering herself with a blanket.

"Oh~..." Vanessa reluctantly got out of bed since she liked to spend as much of her day as she possibly could. No matter what she did that weekend, thoughts of what she went through being dismissed as simply a figment of her imagination and whether her power was telekinesis or thought projection continued to haunt her. These thoughts came so often that she didn't bother to ask what powers her other family members had. Even if she forgot them for a moment while watching T.V. or doing some other activity, those thoughts would just randomly pop up.

~Monday Morning~

In the very early morning, at the time sunlight had not even touched the earth. Two silhouetted figures were walking out of one house, carrying two huge bags of luggage. They were walking quickly but silently towards the sidewalk then a fog appeared out of nowhere, covering a huge vehicle. The two figures slowly approached the fog. Before they got any closer, they looked back to see a mass of shadowy figures were peering from a curtain, waving and encouraging them to go on. They walked up and faded into the fog.

The short-haired individual sat down on the seat with a slump. She looked around at what seemed to be the inside of a bus. She then redirected her attention to her long-haired companion.

"So, what's camp gonna be like, Queenie?"

"It's...similar to a normal summer camp but with additional things. Remember Harry Potter? We have three houses. One is the House of Leo, which is for witches with active powers, second, the House of Owlune is for the defensive type, and last is the House of Pisces, that's the house I'm in, it's for those with supportive powers."

"Being grouped into different schools makes me think of military school all over again. Except we were put into companies, not houses." thought Vanessa.

"Supportive powers? Um... Don't you have that special sight or something like that?"

"Sight? No~, it's actually mind reading." Queenie replied with a matter-of-fact tone.

Vanessa then got quiet for a moment because she remembered how her cousin's ability caused her to have goosebumps. Then she got even more uneasy because she recalled how her cousin seemed to anticipate the grown-up's commands before they said anything and plus if her cousin could read her mind... She would hear all the personal stuff she was thinking about! Eek!

Queenie gritted her teeth then injected "Stop thinking too much, it's giving me a headache!"

Vanessa turned red. Oh sh*t. Queenie probably saw all her personal thoughts before, how embarrassing. ~ (_)

Queenie once reminded her to stop thinking so much since she needed to save her energy for what was coming next. Vanessa then replied "THEN STOP READING MY MIND. I have a right to privacy plus I can't stop thinking... Also, what's coming up next?" she asked in a sheepish tone.

Queenie smirked "You will find out soon." She continued while leaning her head closer to Vanessa, "Now, shut your mind down, be ready, and Don't Shout at All. You hear me?"

Vanessa shoved Queenie back and said "Fine..." Vanessa stayed quiet for awhile before she gave into curiosity and started to open her mouth "Wha..." Right at that moment, the vehicle headed toward a portal which appeared out of nowhere, at the end of the street. Once its head barely touched the green glow outside of the portal, the bus got sucked in and the people inside felt like they were on a roller coaster with twice the speed.

Vanessa felt very uncomfortable, her body felt like it was glued to the chair with this speed, and instinctually let out a scream. She tried to open her eyes and saw that beside her - Queenie was acting normal, she even smirked at her. Angrily, Vanessa pushed her body forward and she suddenly felt normal again. She looked around her and saw that nothing was happening, then heard giggling next to her. Vanessa shook Queenie by the shoulders back and forth forcefully, said "Why didn't you tell me?! That scared the hell outta me!"

"Simple, it's much more funny this way." Queenie answered while laughing.

Vanessa gave her cousin an irritated expression then closed her eyes to rest. It had been an early morning and the surprise had exhausted her out as well. She fell asleep and the next time she opened her eyes, they were already at the camp.

She woke up, still groggy, reluctantly led off the bus with her cousin holding her stuff. Later, she found herself standing in front of an arch that reminded her of the palaces in ancient times. It really was kind of like being at Hogwarts except that this academy had three names, was actually real, and located in America...


	13. Chapter 13: Checking In

When Queenie said that it was like a normal summer camp, Vanessa envisioned wooden cabins and "roughing it" in the woods. Perhaps, it was better that camp was held at the academy since Vanessa was afraid of getting bitten by mosquitoes.

The gates of the arch opened and a voice from the announcer stated "Returning camp members, please go to your house table to get your dorm rooms. New camp members, please go to the administrative tables to determine your houses."

Queenie pointed Vanessa towards the administrative tables and told her to line up with the others. Queenie went into the line heading towards the table with a banner depicting a mass of fish swirling around a star. The other house tables had a banner of a lion next to the sun and an owl moon. The administrative tables weren't wooden nor did they have banners. They were normal plastic tables with the regular table cloth over it.

The sorting process reminded Vanessa of Harry Potter and military school. Even though there were more than one administrative table, the lines for each one was incredibly long. That proved that there was a huge population of witches hiding among the normal populace and that the academy was well-known. The academy did look prestigious; everyone was standing on a large expanse of space and the building looked like an ancient palace surrounded by a garden of multicolored flowers. It was a good thing that camp was free of charge; it must be expensive to attend the academy thought Vanessa.

The atmosphere was like that of students waiting to get into their class or the line to check your passport before getting on the plane. Everyone was keeping occupied by looking at their phones. It was eerily quiet except for the few conversations within the line. Vanessa didn't bother to pull out her phone or her iPod since they were carefully stuffed away in her backpack. Plus, bringing out her phone would only make her painfully ponder over whether her adventure really existed in the first place.

Vanessa just stared into space and continued to move when the line did. It was difficult to daydream when things were so boring. But if she had allowed her mind to wander, she would've thought about the time she spent with Inuyasha all over again. After what seemed like a very, very long time, it was finally Vanessa's turn at the administrative table.

The woman told her to touch the clear seed crystal on the table. Vanessa touched it and it slowly began to turn a pale shade of red. The woman told her "Alright Ms. Nguyen, you're in the House of Leo, go line up over there so you can get your dorm room."

"Huh? Um, there must be a mistake. My father has a defensive power and my mother has a supportive power."

The woman gently replied "Well Ms. Nguyen, powers aren't always inherited directly from our parents. Plus, this crystal is not cracked so there shouldn't be any mistakes. If you're still concerned there will be a more thorough power screening later. Now, please move along otherwise you'll hold up the line."

The woman gave Vanessa an origami butterfly and instructed her to throw it in the air and follow it. The butterfly caught the air and started to flap its wings as if it was alive. It led Vanessa into the academy building and down the halls. While following the butterfly, Vanessa saw other origami creatures in the air and on the ground. She let out a shriek because she was close to stepping on an origami turtle. The experience was hair-raising as the origami creatures were a culminating mass wherever she went. She was all too relieved when her origami butterfly finally stopped on a doorplate.

"Room 708. Why does that sound familiar?~" thought Vanessa.

She opened the door and found that the room was already occupied with four people sorting their luggage. Vanessa wondered why was she the last to arrive and why were there four people. Was the butterfly mistaken? Suddenly a tan Asian girl spoke up "Oh, so you're the fourth chick."

Vanessa said out loud "Fourth? I thought my butterfly made a mistake or something."

"Nah, that blondie's just in here cuz' Angel's her friend." She said pointing to a Filipino girl.

"Oh~ So which bed is mine?"

"You're with me. I'm claiming the top bed."

Fortunately, it seemed that the girl had chosen the bunkbed next to the restroom.

"Ok. Thanks…"

Upon closer inspection, the girl was extremely beautiful in an intimidating way. Her long black hair was sleek and straight. She wore three ring earrings on one ear, one ring earring on the other, a crop top which revealed her pierced belly button, and an arm filled with multiple tattoos. She was also chewing pink gum with an attitude the entire time she spoke to Vanessa.

Vanessa was taken back by the girl's revealing thin belly and her tattoos! Was she a gangster? (Please forgive our main character's narrow-minded thinking.)

"Name's Miranda. You?"

"V-Vanessa."

A voice spoke up from behind Vanessa "My name's Agnes."

"Eek!" Vanessa did not like unexpected sounds and even worse, it seemed that Agnes was glaring at her?

Luckily, she heard the K-pop song call from her backpack. With the speed of light, she unzipped her phone out and locked herself in the restroom.

Afterwards, Miranda said "Agnes, just get your glasses already."

Meanwhile in the restroom Vanessa said "A-Alo?"

"Where are you?" It was Queenie! She had been saved by the bell or technically ringtone in this case.

"I-I'm in the Leo dorm…"

"What? How?"

"I don't know either. The crystal turned red and the lady said I'm in the Leo house and that there's no mistake."

"Ok calm down and tell me what room you're in."

"Room 708."

"I'll be right there."

After a while, there was a firm knocking on the door and Miranda opened it on her side.

Vanessa's double was at the door but with a stern expression and longer hair?

"V-Vanessa? How did you get over there, you were just in the bathroom…?"

"I'm not Vanessa, I'm her cousin. Can you let me in?"

"Oh…Oh…Oh sh*t. You guys sure look alike. Like… You could be twins."

"Nope."

Queenie thought to herself "How do people mistake me for her when we look so different?"

Miranda said, "She's been in the bathroom for a while now."

"Ok thanks. Um, can I go in?"

"Sure." Miranda replied, stepping back from the door to lean on the wall.

Queenie squinted her eyes in annoyance at Miranda's attitude. In typical old-fashioned Asian style, Queenie gave a little nod then walked towards the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Vanessa, it's me."

Vanessa simply opened the door and she walked in.


	14. Chapter 14: Messages

"H-Help…"

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. I think Miranda is a gangster and Agnes doesn't like me."

"Who? Who?"

"Miranda is the tan Asian girl with tattoos and Agnes is black American."

"Ok. That's all?"

"That's all? Queenie, I'm stuck with strangers and I don't think we're gonna hit it off well." Vanessa exaggerated in a slightly louder tone, clearly stressed.

"Alright. Lemme check them out."

Queenie closed her eyes and Vanessa recalled that her cousin could read minds.

She opened her eyes and said "Don't worry, Agnes didn't have her glasses on so she was just squinting at you. Her mind is filled with thoughts about looking for glasses. And the other girl…She thinks we're weird."

"Really? Why?"

"Because we've been in the restroom for a long time." Queenie stated matter-of-fact.

Queenie told Vanessa that Agnes and Miranda bore no ill will in their minds and that she shouldn't worry. Just as Queenie pulled open the door, the blonde girl was standing right there which made Vanessa freak out and push her hands forward. The door suddenly slammed the blonde in the face and swung wide open.

Queenie looked at Vanessa in shock and said, "You really do have active powers."

Vanessa commented "Well, I thought I did…" then she paused seeing the girl on the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" Vanessa rushes to the girl's side and tried to reach a hand out only for it to get slapped by the blonde who said, "Don't touch me…"

Miranda walked over and said "F*cking rude much? She was only tryin' to help yo stupid ass."

The blonde girl just glared at her while Angel rushed to her side.

A soft, silvery voice said "Elizabeth, can you stand?"

Elizabeth smiled and confirmed that she was alright. Angel said "We know you didn't mean to push her down. Right, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth nodded but never glanced in Vanessa's direction even once. Her ice-blue eyes seemed to soften while looking at Angel.

Queenie broke the strange silence by saying "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier, I am Vanessa's cousin, Queenie. Vanessa is very nervous when meeting new people and she's new."

Miranda interjected "New? Cuz' this is my first time here too."

Queenie explained that Vanessa was new to the world of witchcraft as well which caused Miranda to raise a brow in wonder.

Queenie clapped her hands and said "Alright, this is actually my second year here so if you guys have any questions, feel free to come to me."

Vanessa grabbed Queenie's arm and asked where she could get breakfast.

Elizabeth retorted "But, aren't you in the house of Pisces?" noticing Queen's golden pin that had a carving of a star supported by two fishes.

Queenie smiled while replying in a tone that mocked Elizabeth's British accent "I don't know where you come from but we share the same dining hall dear~."

Vanessa, still sore with Elizabeth's attitude softly said "Ooh, burned~."

Miranda held a thumb up, agreeing with Vanessa's comment.

Queenie carried on as if nothing happened but tried to delve into the recesses of Elizabeth's mind. Queenie was only able to see the tip of the iceberg before getting forcibly pushed out. The little thing she did manage to see seemed to suffice. Afterwards, she asked if anyone would want to join them. Before Elizabeth could say anything, Angel replied "We'd love to join you."

Agnes finally found her glasses and agreed as well as Miranda. When they got to the dining room, Queenie said she had to go. Vanessa wondered why her cousin had to leave unexpectedly. Vanessa was surprised when an owl landed near Queenie with a rolled-up piece of parchment in its claws. Queenie removed the parchment from the owl and read it. She replied that someone summoned her so she had to leave. She grabbed her cousin by the arm and whispered "Vanessa, Angel is a very nice~ girl so you should stay close to her."

"Ok…What brought this on?"

"You will find out." She said with a knowing smile then exclaimed out loud but looked at Vanessa "Today's a free day so take the time to relax, tomorrow's going to be a big day!" and quickly left the room.

"When she says, 'you will find out', something big is definitely is going to happen..." thought Vanessa.

Everyone lined up to get their meals but soon after, Elizabeth dragged Angel to another table, leaving Vanessa alone with Agnes and Miranda.

"U-Um. Miranda?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks, for sticking up for me back there. You know, with Elizabeth…"

"It's nothing, if it was me, I would've roasted her."

Miranda looked at Agnes and told her to watch herself since 'Blondie' was clingy with her bunkmate. Agnes seemed to be self-assured that Elizabeth wouldn't start things with her. Now that Agnes had her glasses on, Vanessa noticed that she seemed really different. Agnes was wearing thickly-rimmed white glasses and seemed to be like a student president or something along those lines.

Miranda spoke up "After breakfast, we should go look around."

Agnes and Vanessa both agreed in unison.

Meanwhile, Queenie was looking around for the office of the Pisces House Deputy. The messenger owl was flying right behind her. His expression shifted into one of knowing irritation and eventually overtook her to lead the way. He turned his head around even while his body faced forward and his brows seemed to furrow even more in anger.

Queenie replied, "This is my first time, you know."

The owl turned his head around and let out a loud "Hoo!" as if to scoff at her. The owl flew a little faster. Queenie ran in order to keep up with him. He finally slowed down when he approached a door that opened on its own and flew inside, eventually landing on his perch.

A middle-aged woman was sitting at her desk with her hands clasped together. She smiled warmly at Queenie and said, "Thank you for responding quickly to the summons Ms. Nguyen."

"Of course. You wanted to see me for something?"

"Um… Well, you see. My friend has her niece coming over and she needs someone to watch over her. She was asking whether I knew any camp members who could take the job. By job, I mean you'll be paid for baby-sitting her niece of course. $20 an hour, would you like to do it?"

"Well, I'd like to but will this affect my camp activities?"

"You don't need to worry. I will give you my recommendation for the magic university of your choice."

Queenie softly smiled "Alright, then. I'll take it."


	15. Chapter 15: Clash of Views

Vanessa, Miranda, and Agnes found that they weren't allowed to explore the school building as much as they wanted so they just hung outside in the garden at the front of the academy.

The three of them sat on a bench. Vanessa stared at the flowers, Agnes looked down at her lap with a thoughtful expression, while Miranda leaned back with her eyes closed.

Suddenly, Agnes broke the awkward silence "So guys, who's going to be our dorm leader?"

Miranda replied, "Angel's not here, so there's no point. Blondie sticks to her like glue and drags her like she's her lil' doll or something."

Vanessa commented "Childhood friends huh? I guess I can't blame them for being that close."

Miranda asked Vanessa if she had her own childhood friend to be clingy with.

"Well, staying close to each other, hanging out together, and talking a lot together. Yes. Clingy? No."

Agnes asked Vanessa if her childhood friend was at camp as well.

"Well, no. She doesn't know I'm a witch and I don't know the age range for this camp."

Agnes replied, "You didn't read the camp brochure?"

"Mom signed me up on short notice so she probably hid it from me…"

Miranda recalled that Queenie mentioned that Vanessa didn't know anything about the world of witchcraft. "So, your fam hid everything from you. That's crazy."

Vanessa explained that her family pretended to be normal to keep her from feeling bad because she turned out to be a late bloomer when it came to her powers.

Agnes said "It's alright, if you have any questions about magic and witch society you can ask me. Google probably wouldn't help you." Agnes paused to lift her thick glasses before continuing to speak "As for the camp's age range, it's for witches 16 and older."

"Even if Sakura was a witch, there's no way she would've made it in then."

Miranda and Agnes were curious as to how young Sakura was.

"She's 15."

Agnes's mouth gaped open while Miranda raised her brows in awkwardness. Miranda asked Vanessa whether she had any childhood friends the same age as her. Vanessa shook her head. She did have friends who were the same age as her once but they all separated and lost contact.

"Damn. Well, that's life. So, what you guys wanna do? Go back to our dorm?"

Agnes suggested that they could all introduce each other better. Vanessa agreed that it was an excellent idea. They told some random facts about each other and they learned more things about each other. It turned out that Vanessa and Miranda came from the same city but Vanessa lived in the eastside while Miranda was in the west. Agnes came from a nearby city. Miranda clarified that she was pure Cambodian, not black mixed Asian.

From where they were sitting, they could see Angel, Elizabeth and her roommates approach them from the side. They were giggling and it could be heard for miles away. Vanessa and Miranda were grossed out by the sound of their laughter while Agnes frowned. They could see Angel wasn't laughing but stood at the back of the group. When Angel finally noticed them, she walked forward with a hand held up to say hi.

Elizabeth followed right behind which caused her roommates to follow as well.

A brunette girl commented "So, Angel these are your roommates? They look so… unrefined. A gangster girl, a girl who doesn't notice the warm weather, and look at those white glasses!"

Miranda retorted "Well, my friend doesn't want her arms to be as burnt as yours plus we ain't all got mommies and daddies who'll give us an easy life and money to spend on our damn looks. Look at you, you can't even tan right, you look like yo' ass got boiled."

The brunette was mortified "W-What did you say? Burnt?" Her attitude took an a more confident demeanor and asked "Would you like to get extra crispy? You're already getting there."

"We'll see who gets burnt!" Miranda stood up and with a snap, flame lit up between her fingertips.

Agnes quickly pulled Miranda's left arm while Vanessa grabbed Miranda's upper arm and were trying to hold her back. Thanks to Vanessa holding on to her arm unexpectedly, Miranda's flame extinguished as quickly as it came.

"Stop Miranda, she isn't worth it." Agnes tried to calm Miranda down.

"Just because y'all are fine with Blondie and her little minions stepping all over you doesn't mean I am!"

"Stop calling me Blondie! It's ELIZABETH!"

Miranda retorted "Well, you didn't like Lizzie or Beth~."

Elizabeth argued angrily that those weren't her names while making hand gestures which caused a little fireball to fly out of her hands and explode a distance in front of the three. The three of them leaned back in unison but the aftereffect of the explosion caused the girls to bounce into the garden hedges.

Fortunately, they only had leaves stuck to their disheveled hair and clothes and minor aches. They all grunted from the pain but another one of Elizabeth's roommates had to add to the fire by saying "Well, that's what you get for crossing Elizabeth. You all belong in a dump heap."

Vanessa and Agnes got frustrated while Miranda gritted her teeth and her body temperature rose, which made Vanessa and Agnes let go of her arms. Miranda was going to channel a bigger fire ball in her hands until a male voice shouted out "What is going on here?!"

A tall Latino male rushed out onto the scene. "Y'all shouldn't be fighting each other with magic, this isn't a supervised duel. You lucky the garden hedges only lost a few leaves."

Vanessa hysterically yelled "We didn't do anything!"

The Latino male looked at Vanessa and asked "Queenie? WTF, you could've dodged it or better yet, stop the fight."

"Again?! I'm not Queenie! I'm her cousin!"

The Latino male walked closer to the garden hedges and looked like he was going to hit her which made Vanessa flinch. He held his arm half way "Oh, you ain't Q. My bad."

"What?! You were gonna hit a girl? What kind of friend are you?"

"The sparring kind."

Vanessa inspected the male and noted that he was really attractive and he had an earring on each ear. That caused her to be stunned into silence.

He smiled brightly while holding a hand behind his head "Your hair is short too. My bad."

Vanessa could only nod while blushing. Luckily, the boy let them off the hook in deference to his sparring partner and even helped girls off the garden hedge. He told both the groups of girls to go back to their dorms as punishment. Miranda asked him what right he had to punish them. The boy stated that he was their upperclassmen who presided over the Leo dorms.

"I don't wanna see this sh*t happen again. Is that understood?"

Everyone responded in the affirmative and left towards their dorm rooms. Back in Room 708, Agnes brought up the topic of who was going to be dorm leader. Vanessa said she would only do it if no one else would do it, Miranda didn't care for the job, Angel didn't want to do it which meant that Agnes would be the dorm leader.

~Nighttime~

After her usual prayer, Vanessa said "Hey Miranda, to be honest. I thought you were a gangster."

"No, you right. I am."

"What?"

"Goodnight Vanessa~."

"Goodnight Miranda."

Later, Vanessa was woken up by the sound of her phone vibrating which was strange since she didn't put it in that mode. Vanessa wondered who could be calling her in the middle of the night. Without thinking, she answered the call.

"H-Hello?"

A blue light spread from her cellphone and covered her entire being. A flash of light burst and she disappeared…


	16. Chapter 16: Assimilating into the World

Vanessa's body was adrift in the light blue space until she got absorbed in the bubble.

"Not again?! Am I dreaming? Am I going insane?"

"Please calm down, Vanessa." Luna tried to sooth her.

Vanessa still kept freaking out, it was rare that she would have a repeating dream but she was continuously conflicted over whether the miraculous events she experienced was real or not.

Luna was at her wits' end, Vanessa wouldn't listen to her so she sunk her claws into Vanessa's pant leg.

"Ow!"

"Now do you realize that this is not a dream?"

Vanessa was really surprised but that was the proof she needed. Still somewhat confused, she told Luna about how she told her family about her adventures but they didn't believe her and how her cousin read her mind and stated that everything happened while she was charging her phone.

Luna mused over it while lifting a paw to her chin as if she was thinking, her golden eyes with big black pupils looking down. "Well, from what you told me. It seems that your cousin assumed that it was your imagination since it's in your nature. It's probably for the best that your family doesn't know about this."

Vanessa agreed. Her family would freak out if they knew she was tasked with saving other worlds. Luna apologized for hurting her and began to heal her. Soon, the bubble began to speed up faster but the rate it happened was faster compared to last time that Luna didn't even get a chance to transform her clothes yet!

The bubble didn't even slow down when it exited the portal. This time, when the bubble popped, it transformed into multiple colorful animated bubbles and covered her pajamas. When they magically disappeared in a flash of light, she could hear the sound of a harp and she was now wearing a very familiar looking blue military uniform?

"What the?! If the bubble can transform my clothes, why can't it last until I get to the ground of the new world?!"

Vanessa prayed to Buddha frantically while Luna continues to cry. Instead of being slammed into the ground, she lands in a tarp held up by four people and Luna falls on her stomach. Vanessa didn't bother to react since she felt a little knocked out by the wind pressure and stares up at the sky.

A familiar deep male voice cries out in English "Cpt. Kingston! Are you alright?!"

"Kingston? Who's Kingston?" Vanessa thought to herself.

She redirects her vision towards the man calling her name and sees that it's Major Armstrong!

"Ma-Major Armstrong?!"

"She's come to! Lower the tarp carefully everybody." She heard an explosion that jolted her to sit upright and asked, "What is going on?!"

"There's no time to explain! We must retreat back to camp!" barked Major Armstrong who quickly lifted her and carried her bridal style while running. After being moved at a fast pace, from the corner of her eye, she sees a space filled with a bunch of tents and Major Armstrong runs into one of them.

Vanessa was placed on a sleeping bag, still stunned by everything that happened. A female voice asked, "Are you alright Cpt. Kingston?" she finally focused her attention to the rest of the people who saved her life.

She points at the short-haired woman "You! You're Maria Ross." She points at Maria's partner and says "You…What's your name, Brad? Rosh? Josh?"

"It's Sgt. Denny Brosh Captain…" the man replies with a sweat drop on his forehead.

She points to the man with glasses and says "You…You're the guy who gave Lt. Hawkeye the dog…"

Everyone gasped at her. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh no! She's lost part of her memory!" declared Major Armstrong who swooped Vanessa into his arms once more and ran into a tent with a big red cross. He called out for Dr. Rockbell and to Vanessa's surprise, the doctor was a rather young-looking woman with long blonde hair in a ponytail and multiple piercings on each ear.

"Winry?" said Vanessa with an exaggerated expression on her face.

"It's nice to see you too Cpt. Kingston." Winry said with a deadpan face before turning to Major Armstrong "What's the emergency Major Armstrong?"

Major Armstrong explained that after falling from the top of the waterfalls, Vanessa seemed to have lost part of her memory. Winry instructed Major Armstrong to put her on the examination table. Afterwards, Winry asked Vanessa a bunch of questions regarding her condition to which Vanessa continually answered no. Winry flashed a light at Vanessa's eyes and asked her to follow the two fingers she held up.

When the examination was done, Major Armstrong asked "So, how is she Dr. Rockbell?"

"Well, she's not in any pain… Rather, she's a little shocked by everything but she seems to be fine."

"And what about her memory? It's not like she's forgotten everything!"

Winry explained that the shock of the fall must've caused Vanessa to have selective amnesia. Major Armstrong asked if Vanessa was able to continue performing her duties in her current condition. Winry stated that rest was advisable and that any further trauma could make her lose more of her memory. Major Armstrong noticed the soldiers from before standing outside and allowed them to come in.

They asked Vanessa if she was alright and she said that she was but she just couldn't remember what she was doing before. Major Armstrong explained that she was on a recon mission near the waterfalls before the accident. Vanessa was shocked that she was a recon scout but changed the topic by asking why was everyone shocked earlier. They told her that Lt. Hawkeye became the Führer's wife, Mrs. Mustang.

"What?! Wait, if Roy Mustang is the Führer, then shouldn't female military personnel be wearing miniskirts?"

Everyone humored Vanessa by laughing awkwardly and saying that she made a good joke. Major Armstrong told everyone to get back to their duties and lead Vanessa into her tent so she could get some rest.

Once she was alone, she wondered why was everyone calling her Cpt. Kingston and acting like they knew her. Vanessa pulled her phone out of her pocket and points a finger at it "This is all your fault, right? Curse you phone!"

A notification appears on the screen "False Identity Assumed." Vanessa pops on it and a mini-bio appears on the screen. It had a headshot of her in the Amestrian military uniform and read "Cpt. Vanessa Kingston. 18 years old. Amestrian soldier on active duty in the Ishvalan Conflict. Recon scout."

"Wow, I'm a captain at the age of 18. I take it back phone, you're awesome!" Vanessa said out loud.

Apparently, the app gave her a false identity to fit in with the setting of the distorted world. It was ironic as Vanessa was too lazy to get promoted back in military school. When Vanessa analyzed the app's latest function to Luna, she could only meow back at her. Well that was great, Luna lost her ability to speak again and this time, Vanessa couldn't understand her! At least the people in FMA were speaking in English…

Vanessa wondered out loud whether she was in Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. A new notification said, "Please enable map function." It turned out that she was in the world of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood but it was connected to the world of Fullmetal Alchemist through a chain of stars.

A familiar voice asked if he could enter the tent which startled her. "C-Come in…"


	17. Chapter 17: Knocking on the Gate

"E-Ed?!" Vanessa exclaimed in shock since he looked different? In a way, he was different but his distorted look was familiar because he resembled the Edward Elric from Princess May Chang's imagination. He was taller, dressed in an aristocratic suit, and his presence caused roses and sparkles to fill the tent. Vanessa had to admit that the "princely" look was appealing.

"I beg your pardon, Cpt. Kingston please address me as Edward, not 'Ed'."

Vanessa reluctantly apologized and Edward told her that he heard she had selective amnesia and it appeared to be true. Vanessa could only timidly nod at that. Edward asked her if there was anything particular about the enemy territory that she remembered. She said that she only remembered falling from the top of the waterfalls. Edward noticed Luna and remarked that she wasn't here before while kneeling down to get closer to the familiar.

Vanessa looked at Luna before saying "B-Before the accident, s-she was with me…"

"I see. May I pet her?"

Vanessa nodded.

While rubbing Luna's back, Edward remarked "Me and my little brother, Alphonse, loved cats. My mother wouldn't let us keep them though."

This piece of information sounded familiar but it was only mentioned in the 2003 anime. Afterwards, Edward asked again "You really can't recall anything before the accident?"

"Nope. Major Armstrong told me I was doing recon before I fell but I can't remember anything else. But why are you asking about this?"

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with at the moment." Edward stood up then said "Well, I hope you recover your memories soon, Cpt. Kingston."

"Wa-Wait!"

"Hmm?"

"May I please get your autograph?"

"Why of course!" Edward went towards a table that had maps and found a blank sheet of paper. He took a quill pen and signed "Edward Elric" in cursive. He handed it to Vanessa "Will this do?"

Vanessa was surprised because it was in fancy cursive but nodded.

"Well then, have a good day Cpt. Kingston."

Vanessa was happy that she got the real Edward Elric's autograph, even if he was distorted. Vanessa suddenly thought of Inuyasha and regretted not taking a selfie with him, but knowing him, he would've denied such a request.

"So…What am I going to do now?"

Meow

"I really have no clue what to do and your meowing is not going to help..."

Luna looked around the tent, jumped to the top of the table, and began typing on the typewriter?

Vanessa got up and read the message that said, 'Why don't you go look for the point of the distortion?'

Vanessa pounded her fist on her hand and exclaimed "That's right!" then her mood deflated when she realized that she was supposed to be "resting" inside her tent. In all honesty, Vanessa would rather be napping instead of trying to sneak out the tent.

She forced herself to look out the tent and saw that the campsite appeared to be empty? This was her chance. "GPS function activate." The notification appeared and she clicked on it.

While she began following the GPS instructions, a man with a long golden braid noticed her leaving the camp border and silently followed a distance behind her.

A few minutes later, she arrived at the location near the waterfall where she was first rescued. She got closer to the plunge pool and kneeled down as if to examine it. She heard what sounded like the rapid stomping of boots then Edward's voice called out "Cpt. Kingston!"

"Huh?" Vanessa turned back in surprise and fell into the plunge pool! She was carried away by the strong current. There was a splash and it seemed that the water got stronger and something grabbed her arm! The waterfall added more force to the current that she and the mysterious figure got pulled away.

She was close to drowning until the water pushed her and the figure upwards. When Vanessa gasped for air, she heard a male voice yelling "What were you thinking?! Leaving the camp and getting yourself into another mess again!"

The voice snapped Vanessa back to reality and she began to splash frantically. Vanessa did not know how to swim. She felt an arm around her waist and drag her through the water. When Vanessa felt her body touch the hard ground, she finally calmed down a little bit. Luna pulled her claws away from the inside of Vanessa's collar to walk away, then collapsed on the ground.

Edward leaned over to look at Vanessa "Cpt. Kingston are you alright?"

"I am…S-Sorry about this… How about you?"

"Healthy as a horse."

Vanessa tried to push herself to sit upright while Edward supported her.

"W-Where are we, Edward?"

Edward looked around and he noticed a big ancient gate with engraved carvings on its slate walls which caused him to stand up with outstretched arms "T-This is it! This is what we Amestrians have been looking for!"

"Y-You, you lead us right to it!" he exclaimed as he kneeled to take her hands in his "Are you sure you don't remember our objective?"

Vanessa flatly replied "Edward, I don't recall what's so special about that gate."

"Behind this gate lies the reason why we are in a conflict with Ishvala. With this, the war is going to end." Edward solemnly stated while walking closer to the gate to examine it.

Vanessa's eyes widened. She was aware that the distortion created a new reenactment of the Ishvala Conflict but it didn't really hit her until Edward said those words out loud. She finally forced herself to stand up even though she was a little wobbly. She took a few steps forward until she got a headache.

Luna finally rose up as well and started hissing which added on to Vanessa's headache. She began to squint her eyes from the pain and the pebbles from the ground began to float up and hit the gate. Edward shielded himself when he felt the multiple taps on his back. Most of the pebbles hit the gate's walls and long black hands began to come out of it!

Since Edward was closest to the gate, the black hands threatened to capture him but Vanessa ran as fast as she could towards him while swatting the black hands away. Vanessa continued to furiously swat at the black hands but there seemed to be no end to them. She couldn't get to the hands that approached her from the bottom and they wrapped around her legs.

Caught off guard, the black hands began to quickly wrap around her upper body and touch her face which gave her chills. Edward's eyes widened in horror as the sight made him recall something "Captain!" He grabbed one of her hands and tried to pull her back even as the hands began to lift her off the ground.

"Edward, don't let go!"

"I know! Just hang on!"

Luna transformed into a giant panther and tried to help Edward by biting on the collar of Vanessa's left sleeve. Golden light surrounded Luna's body once more and flowed around Vanessa's and Edward's bodies.

Poof! They vanished from the scene and the black hands retreated inside the gate.


	18. Chapter 18: A Little Crazy Story

Luna had teleported the three of the them back to the ground near the plunge pool. Luna had turned back into a regular cat, lying flat on the ground. Vanessa was shaking from her experience while Edward was breathing heavily and placing his hands on his head.

"T-Those things… What the hell's going on here?"

Edward grabbed Vanessa's shoulders "Cpt. Kingston, explain what's going on here! How did the cat turn into a panther?!"

Vanessa was snapped back to reality and called out "Luna!" She heard a weak meow in reply and turned back to see Luna collapsed on the ground. Vanessa gently scooped Luna into her arms. Edward asked if Luna was alright.

"I think she exhausted her power from saving us back there…"

"Power? That's right, how is it that she can transform?"

"Uh…" Since the cat was out of the bag, she might as well tell the truth "Well, you see…Luna is a witch's cat."

Edward nodded and thought back to when they were at the gate. Why didn't the black hands grab him? He recalled that when the black hands moved back, Cpt. Kingston was waving her right hand furiously at the same time as well. He suddenly had an epiphany.

Edward jerked his head back and pointed at Vanessa with a trembling hand "Y-You're a witch!"

"H-How did you know?!"

"So, you are one!"

Vanessa hunched her shoulders with an upset expression on her face.

Edward heard the splashing of water then turned around "What the hell?!"

The black hands rose from the water?!

Edward pulled Vanessa up and they ran back to camp. The black hands uselessly flailed in the air before going back into the water.

~Back in the Camp~

Edward suggested that they make a report about what they saw back there.

"NO, you make the report. I'm under orders to be resting remember? I don't want to get in trouble!"

Edward couldn't argue with that so he got up and left, but not before telling Vanessa to stay put in her tent because they still had things to discuss. Vanessa felt a little put off by his warning but decided to take her glasses off and get some shut eye.

After a couple of hours, Edward arrived back in the tent and announced "Alright, I told the higher ups that you managed to remember the location and that I went to investigate on my own."

There was no response except the sounds of snoring. "SHE'S SLEEPING?!"

His reaction jolted Vanessa awake "W-What? What's going on?" She looked for her glasses nearby and put them on.

Edward sighed before repeating his words. Afterwards, he sat near her sleeping bag and said "Now it's time for you to answer some questions. I…I'm sure I've never seen those things in my life but when I saw those black hands… I thought…I thought they looked familiar…" By the time Edward stopped talking, he looked completely terrified and had a headache.

He turned to face Vanessa "Please Captain! If you know what they are, then please tell me!"

Vanessa simply had a somber expression on her face.

"You know, don't you?"

"Um…would you believe me? Even if what I had to say sounded a little crazy?"

"Heh. After seeing what happened back there and all this, there's nothing farfetched I wouldn't believe I guess."

Vanessa explained that Edward did see the black hands before. He just can't completely remember because his world and he has been distorted. "You've seen the black hands before because…"

"Because?"

"I…I'm not sure you want to hear this…"

"I've been listening to what you have to say, haven't I? So please, tell me."

"Um… You mentioned your mother before, how is she?"

Edward told her that she passed away many years ago but wondered why Vanessa was asking about this.

"Well, you see…Your world has been distorted so to speak. In your original world…You and your brother, Alphonse, learned alchemy at a young age. When your mother passed away, it devastated you two to the point that you tried to bring her back to life. That gate back there… I think it used to be the Gate of Truth. Well, when you two tried to do it, you got pulled towards the Gate of Truth and the black hands pulled you there. Uh…Edward?"

Edward was frozen with a look of terror on his face. He was sweating and his heartbeat quickened its pace. Vanessa was frightened for him and raised a hand as if she was about to touch his shoulder but Luna stood up and pushed Vanessa's hand down.

Luna jumped onto the table with the typewriter and wrote out "PTSD. Let him calm down on his own."

Vanessa pushed herself out of the sleeping bag and got up to read Luna's message. Her eyes widened. She had heard of this condition before. By giving Edward the answer to his question, she had unintentionally given him trauma. It was clear that she felt very guilty about what she did.

Luna typed out "It's not your fault. You told him what he wanted to know. He'll be fine."

After some minutes, Vanessa knelt and asked "A-Are you alright Edward?"

Edward chuckled "Yeah…Don't worry about me, I'm ok now!"

"I-I'm really sorry Edward. It's my fault…"

"Nah. You just woke up my memories is all."

Edward paused then he exclaimed "Guh!" He looked down at himself then leaned back to grab his head "Ah! How long have I been acting like this?! I can't believe I'm acting like some fancy pants!"

Edward told Vanessa to excuse him for his earlier behavior since he wasn't acting like himself and to just call him Ed from now on. "Alright, Ed."

After Edward realized that his world and everything in it has been twisted; Vanessa explained that she was a witch whose mission was to turn his world back to normal.

"So…How exactly are you gonna do that?"

"I…I think I have to use a magic spell on the Gate."

"Just that? A spell? No fighting or anything? Why didn't you just fix it the last time?"

His comment made Vanessa snap "Listen here, Mister! The Gate was going to get you then it went after me remember?!"

Edward flinched back in fear "Y-You're right about that…"

Just at that moment, Major Armstrong barged into the tent. "Mr. Elric, you are hereby ordered to lead the Army Research Team to the Gate."

Vanessa looked at Edward, this was their chance to get back to the Gate!

"Can Cpt. Kingston come with us?"

Major Armstrong looked at Vanessa before asking "Are you sure you're up to this? You'll be going along as an armed escort tomorrow so get some more rest Captain."

Vanessa stood up and saluted "Sir, yes sir!"


	19. Chapter 19: Bright Solution

~At Night~

Dinner was considerably bad by ordinary standards but since Vanessa was extremely hungry, she found it to be tolerable. She returned to her tent, only to find Edward waiting inside.

Vanessa exclaimed "What are you doing here?!"

Edward jerked his head back and she finally noticed that he was feeding Luna some fish. She had completely forgotten about Luna… Back in Inuyasha's world, she didn't have to worry about such matters since Inuyasha had blackmailed Jaken into doing that deed as well.

"Uh-oh…Sorry about that and thanks for feeding Luna."

"No prob." Afterwards, Edward adjusted himself to sit near her sleeping bag. "So…About tomorrow, how are you going to deal with those creepy hands?"

Vanessa went into her thinking pose and said "Hmm…Hmm…Hmm…"

"ARE YOU GONNA GIVE ME AN ANSWER ALREADY!"

"Geez…Ed, to be honest, I have no idea. My power barely worked on that thing. I wish Annie was here…"

"Annie?"

"My older cousin. She always gives me advice when I'm having a problem."

Vanessa heard the typing sounds from the table. Luna had written out "Where's your phone? The app may be able to help."

"Ah! My phone!" The last time she had it, the phone slipped out of her hand when she fell into the plunge pool. She worriedly rummaged inside her front pockets and fortunately for her, the phone was in one of them. "Ah~" She sighed in relief as she held it in her hands.

"I thought I dropped it…How did it get here?" Maybe it was the app's doing…Ever since it appeared on her home screen, her phone had been performing magical feats.

Luna tapped on Vanessa's pant leg and she bent down to hand the phone out to Luna. Luna placed a paw on its screen. The screen read "Recruit New Member? ...Request Accepted."

Suddenly, a beam of blue light shot up to the top of the tent. Vanessa flinched and the phone slid down on the ground. Luna jumped really high and vanished inside the light blue portal.

The portal disappeared and Vanessa stood back up in shock "Oh my God! Luna disappeared!"

Vanessa picked up her phone and yelled "You bring her back this instant!"

Edward got up and said, "Cpt. Kingston, I don't think yelling at it is gonna help."

"Then what do I do? ~"

"Aren't you a witch? Say a spell or something."

"Ed. I'm very new to the witch thing."

Suddenly, the blue beam of light shot back up to the tent, causing Vanessa to drop her phone. Two figures burst out of the beam of light with a loud thud! The dust rose up and Vanessa sneezed multiple times. When the dust settled, Vanessa saw a familiar figure lying flat down.

"A-Angel?"

"Huh?" came Angel's muffled voice.

"Ladies…Before you continue your conversation…CAN YOU PLEASE GET OFF ME?!"

Angel shrieked and jumped off Edward. "I'm so, so, sorry."

When she jumped off, a magic circle formed under her feet and formed a layer of light that surrounded Angel. When the light evaporated, Angel was wearing the Amestrian military uniform.

Vanessa finally reacted and ran over to Edward's side, "Ed! Are you alright?!" Vanessa began pulling him up to his feet.

Angel then said, "I'm sorry…Who are you?"

Vanessa had a giant sweat-drop appear on her head before she exclaimed "You don't recognize me?! I'm one of your roommates!"

"Oh~ I'm sorry, I just didn't recognize you in Sailor Moon Crystal style."

Vanessa thought "You're in Sailor Moon Crystal style too but I can still recognize you…"

After giving her name to Angel, Angel asked what was going on, and Vanessa explained the situation.

"I wonder why Luna brought you here though..."

"Well you see, Luna's my cat. I thought she was at home so I was surprised to hear her in the middle of the night."

Ed chimed in "I'm sorry to interrupt you guys but we need to come up with a plan, otherwise we're gonna keep losing to the Ishvalans and the world's gonna be destroyed."

"We're losing?!"

Ed explained that Xing was backing their enemy which was why the Amestrians were at a disadvantage.

Angel spoke up "Um…Excuse me, but can somebody explain what's going on? Why are we here? Why is Vanessa and my cat animated in Sailor Moon Crystal style?"

Edward frowned. He was more concerned about coming up with a plan but interruptions continued to pop up.

Vanessa explained that they were in the world of the anime, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, so their appearance had to change as well. She pointed out that Angel was in Sailor Moon Crystal style as well and Angel demanded to see herself.

Vanessa put her phone on selfie mode and placed it in Angel's hand. Angel's eyes widened and she was about to scream until Edward put his hand over her mouth and hissed "Quiet. You wanna wake up the whole army?"

Angel shook her head and Edward released her. Vanessa was starting to feel unsure about her meek comrade "Um. Luna, why is Angel here?"

Luna mewed in Vanessa's direction and Vanessa felt many sweat drops fall on her face "Again, I don't understand what you're saying. ~"

Angel replied, "Luna said that you needed my light powers to defeat the black hands?"

Vanessa asked "How do you know what she was saying? Are you an animal psychic?"

"Oh no, I just know a spell to speak other languages and what about the black hands?"

Vanessa explained that the world of Fullmetal Alchemist was distorted and that they had to say a spell on the thing that was causing it to bring everything back to normal, otherwise the world would be destroyed. "Unfortunately, the gate has these black hands coming out and they've already marked us as their enemies. And I don't know how to get past them, my power only works on a few of them."

Angel asked if Vanessa could elaborate on the black hands.

"Well, they gave me the chills, they were very cold and I felt like icy air was touching me."

Angel asked, "Do you think it's kind of like a shadow?"

Vanessa looked at Ed and they nodded before turning to look back at Angel. Ed said "Definitely."

Angel smiled, "Then that's no problem, see."

Her hand was outstretched and a ball of light materialized out of it. Slowly the ball of light expanded until it filled the entire tent. Vanessa yelped and closed her eyes from the brightness while Edward yelled "Hey you! Are you trying to blind us?!"

Angel replied "Sorry. ~"

Afterwards, the app made a new identity for Angel and she was now known as Sgt. Albert. Angel conjured up her own sleeping bag, they exchanged good nights, and went to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20: Erasing the Darkness

The next morning, Vanessa, Angel, and Luna all woke up to the sound of the reveille. It surprised Vanessa but didn't jolt her to sit upright like it did for Angel and Luna who screeched as she stretched her body.

Vanessa groaned as she slowly began to sit up and put on her glasses. A cheerful voice exclaimed "Good morning, Cpt. Kingston! Did you have a good night's sleep?" Major Armstrong had a sparkle floating next to his eye as he said that.

"Ah, yes, I did sir."

Major Armstrong turned to look at Angel "Ah, Sgt. Albert! Will you be joining us on the expedition to the gate?"

Angel was confused and turned to look at Vanessa who nodded.

"Um. Yes, sir." Angel replied in her timid voice.

"What did you say Sgt.?!"

Angel shot upwards and said "Sir, yes sir!"

Major Armstrong continued to look at her and Angel turned to Vanessa who whispered, "You forgot to salute" while putting her hand in the pose.

After a disgusting breakfast, the troops marched towards the plunge pool. When the plunge pool was in sight, Vanessa suddenly stopped and threw down her rifle. Then, she jumped backwards into the pool!

Major Armstrong exclaimed "Cpt. Kingston! What are you doing?!"

"This is the way to the gate, Major!" she yelled before the current pushed her further away. Two more splashes were heard. "Sgt. Albert! Edward Elric! Not you too!"

Edward smiled "Sorry Major, but we're going in after her!"

After being turned over by the current, Vanessa managed a doggy paddle while the current kept pushing her body upwards. Unfortunately for Edward who managed to catch up to her, he looked at Vanessa to make sure she was ok but ended up laughing at her which made him swallow a bunch of water and close to drowning until a heavy body rammed into him and pushed him upwards!

"Ack!" Edward turned to look behind him and saw that it was Major Armstrong. "Major! Watch where you're going!"

"I'm sorry, Edward Elric, but I had to use a lot of strength to catch up to all of you."

Edward looked around and saw many of his fellow scientists and Amestrian soldiers swimming in the current as well "You all followed us?!"

"Why of course! This is an expedition is it not?" Major Armstrong replied with the orange sparkle floating near his eye.

"No! Listen, Major. The gate is more dangerous than we thought it was, you have to send everyone back!"

"Edward Elric, how do you expect us to swim—back?!" Major Armstrong exclaimed the last part in shock as the current got stronger and pushed them with more force.

Edward could see the gate from a distance; he was getting closer with each moment the water pushed them forward. The current pushed him near Vanessa and he grabbed her around the waist which surprised her. "Alright! This is our stop!"

He swooped and carried Vanessa bridal style, the current lifted him, and he used the momentum to jump onto land. The current had carried Angel towards Major Armstrong and he copied what Edward did with Vanessa to her.

Vanessa was a little stunned and blushing now that she was close to Edward. It took her a few minutes before she blinked and said "Um. Thanks, Ed. But could you put me down?"

"Oh yeah, sure."

He lowered her body and in her haste to get down, she nearly tripped but Edward pulled her back. "Whoa, careful there."

"Uh-huh." Vanessa replied, feeling too awkward to look Edward in the eyes with her cheeks a little red.

Soon, all the soldiers and scientists joined them on land and Maria Ross found that everyone was accounted for.

Some of the scientists tried to get to the gate but Edward yelled at them to stop. Edward looked at Vanessa and she nodded. Despite her headache, she walked towards the gate and faced it. This time, she could see the darkness spreading from the gate. Luna came out of Angel's jacket and went down into her owner's arms. Luna hissed threateningly at the gate despite the unease she felt inside and Angel had a slight blur in her vision but after closing her eyes for a few minutes, everything seemed to be normal.

Vanessa raised her arms as if she was the conductor of an orchestra and on her command, the pebbles from the ground floated up in the air. She pushed her hands forward and smack! The pebbles hit the gate. Vanessa stepped back and the black hands began to emerge!

Edward yelled "Vanessa, get away from there!"

Vanessa ran as fast as she could and Edward extended his hand. She grabbed it and he pulled her to his side. Some of the soldiers had hand guns and tried to shoot at the black hands but to no avail. When the bullets made contact with them, it was like they lost their energy.

"It's no use men, bullets don't work on them!" yelled Major Armstrong.

The black hands tried to grab the soldiers but Vanessa ran forward and moved them away with one swipe of her hand.

"Reow!" cried Luna.

Angel ran towards Vanessa while summoning a ball of light in her hand. She threw the ball of light at the black hands. To everyone's horror, the black hands grabbed it and it seemed that the ball of light got extinguished.

Vanessa shook her head vigorously in disbelief.

Angel balled her hands into fists and thought to herself "Please! Please work!"

In those few minutes, the black hands became deadly still then rays of golden light broke through the hands. The light expanded until it covered the gateway and everyone looked away from its intense brightness. The gate was beginning to close as the black hands vanished.

Edward called "Vanessa!"

"Right!" she turned to look at him. Vanessa put her hands together, mentally prayed "Namo Amitabha Buddha", and brought her left hand forward "Begone distortion! Bring the world back to proportion!"

The pink beam of light from Vanessa's hand hit the gate but instead of it reverting into the Gate of Truth, everything was turning into a completely white space. Pink butterflies began to emerge from the light sweeping the scene and fluttered around the group of people until they froze and a large pink bubble materialized underneath their wings. Vanessa felt woozy but Edward held onto her just as she lost balance. Angel and Edward helped her to sit down and the people made a horseshoe so that Vanessa could get some air.

Despite the amount of people inside the bubble and the butterflies on the outside layer, the bubble quickly moved until there was a blue sky and Vanessa could see that the area was changing back into Central City. The bubble popped once they landed into Central Command.

Without the bubble to lean on, Vanessa drooped backwards but Edward caught her with his arm. She could see that Edward had turned back into the red cloaked alchemist. He smiled "Hey, you did it." Luna congratulated her and Angel on a job well done and Edward looked at Luna in shock. Angel covered her giggling with a fist.

Vanessa could only give a weak smile in return.

Major Armstrong said "Three cheers for Cpt. Kingston and Sgt. Albert! Hip! Hip! Hooray!" The other people joined in his cheering.

Vanessa's phone flew out of her pocket and generated a new portal which made Angel, Luna, and Vanessa float upwards. Luna closed her eyes and golden light surrounded her body which generated a bubble that enclosed the three of them.

Edward stood up in shock as his new friends were already leaving. Vanessa yelled "Goodbye Ed! You and Al will get your bodies back! Goodbye Major Armstrong! Thanks for taking care of us!"

Edward yelled "Yeah! And thanks for everything Vanessa! Take care of yourself and Luna, Angel!"

Major Armstrong got very teary as he waved to the group in the bubble. Edward continued to wave at Vanessa and Angel and vice versa until they were out of sight. Luna put her paws over Vanessa's chest, emitting golden light to cure her fatigue as she lay in the bubble and Angel leaned back, resting her eyes.

To Be Continued…


End file.
